


timeless family

by Maddster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddster/pseuds/Maddster
Summary: in a world where no one will work under an omega, Suga and his pack want to open a place where omegas will be treated as equals to alphas. With so many pack members and overlapping heats and ruts, it will be complicated to get anything done.life with the Karasuno boy's volleyball packmostly present POV with some flashbacks and some special possible futuresdaily life, as well as holidays and annual specials
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work, it will have some of the manga content mixed into the plot. I hope you like it, please no hate. Have fun reading. Anyone can comment and all positive comments are welcome, I still haven't done a smut chapter so if you comment on a pairing I will try to accommodate to what the choices are.

Three years of training, that is how long I took after finding out I was an omega to get back into volleyball. I always watched the Tiny Giant's games. He was an omega too, but I had to get used to my heats before I went back to volleyball. My first game since finding out I was an omega was against the junior high second-place team. I hated it, we were out of the game before it even got good. Kitagawa first, with their alpha leader: the king of the court, Kageyama Tobio. He was the only one on that team that went full out on us. It was nice, but I almost went into heat at the scent of his pheromones. I think it was just me, but I guess I will have to see if I will go against him in high school. 

-In highschool-  
-time skip to the practice match with Aoba Josai-

"Who is Karasuno? I've never heard of them before" Yahaba said  
"It's where Kageyama went," Kindiachi responded "I heard they have a delinquent on their team"  
"Really?" Yahaba asked  
"Yeah, he has a shaved head and everything" Kindaishi responded  
"Oh really," Tanaka said as he appeared at the corner  
"Ah" both Aoba Josai members yelped in surprise  
"Oh, you're just a beta," Kindaichi said as he looked Tanaka up and down  
"Yeah, but we're alphas," Tsukishima said as he and Kageyama appeared seemingly out of thin air, Yamaguchi following slightly behind Tsukishima.  
"Oh, Kageyama? did you whip your new subjects into shape yet?" Kindaichi mocked  
"Tanaka! I can't take you anywhere without you causing a scene." Daichi scolded as he ran around the corner.  
"I'm me, what did you expect?" Tanaka retorted. As they walked away Kagayama said something:  
"Yeah, I have." and Daichi hit him on top of his head and told him to calm down.

-before the game(everyone is in the gym)-

"So this is an all-alpha school." I stared in awe at all the alphas around me, but none of their pheromones seemed to be bothering me.  
"Yup," the ace of the other team said, his name was Iwaizumi "except for the fact that omegas do go here, only the omegas that have been marked and have mated are allowed though."  
"Huh?"  
"Our school is elite, if you are a true alpha then you have a true omega you are bonded to. Parents of the students arrange the bonding and only once a true omega is bonded can he/she come to our school" he explained to me  
"Oh, that makes sense. where is Kageyama?"  
"He's with Daichi, Hinata" Suga answered  
"Thanks, Suga"

-during the game(Oikawa had arrived and started playing)-

"Iwa-chan" Oikawa said lustfully  
"Um, coaches? I advise that all alphas leave the gym." Suga said quickly  
"Okay," Takeda sensei and Aoba Josai's coach said at the same time while ushering the alphas out of the room.  
"what is going on?" Daichi asked as he left the room  
"It's all right Daichi, we will tell you in a bit," Suga said while closing the doors and windows "Hinata get Takeda sensei, he is an omega too"  
"K"  
"Noya? get your extra suppressants out, the lowest dose possible" Suga ordered  
"I didn't bring my suppressants today" the tiny libero responded  
"Then get mine from my bag"  
"Okay Suga," He said as he ran from the room  
"How can I help?" Takeda said as he entered with Hinata trailing behind him  
"Go back out to the alphas and ask who is closest to Oikawa and who is an omega, bring the omegas in here to help as well as the alpha that is closest to him." Suga listed  
"Okay Sugawara," Takeda said as he left again, Hinata smelled the air and ran to get his bag.  
"And off he goes to help without being asked" he mutters under his breath as Hinata appears with sex toys. "Hinata, we cannot use those in the gym. where are the suppressants?"  
"Oh, I got them!" Noya said as he reappeared next to Suga  
"Great, inject them into his arm" Suga ordered as Takeda entered with Hanamaki, Iwaizumi, Kunimi, and Yahaba. "Iwaizumi, you are his alpha?"  
"What do you mean? He is an alpha" Iwaizumi said as the pheromones hit his nose  
"Can you smell it? That is Oikawa" I say and point to Oikawa who was still lying on the floor  
"Captain is an omega?" Yahaba stared blankly at his captain who was curling into a ball  
"Mark him you idiot," Noya said, "before the entire school smells him."  
"Right," Iwaizumi goes over to Oikawa to bite him but Oikawa turns around and kisses him  
"Iwa-chan" Oikawa moaned "fuck me"  
"No Oikawa, your meds need to kick in" Iwaizumi goes to the back of Oikawa's neck and bites him, Oikawa just moans.  
"I knew it, I knew it. He could never have been an alpha with those pretty features." Hanamaki said taking everyone's attention from Iwaoi  
"You two should go to the nurse's office, she will have a heat room for him and you can take him now that you have marked him," Suga said ushering them out the back door, after they were gone he went to the other door and exited the gym. leaving all the other omegas to clean up and get rid of the pheromones.


	2. aftermath

-with the alphas-

"Suga, what happened?" Daichi asked as Suga appeared from inside the gym, he smelled strongly of heat pheromones. "Suga, who went into heat?"  
"it is not my place to say, I can promise that no one is hurt," Suga reassured  
"why didn't Oikawa leave the room too?" Matsukawa asked   
"is captain okay?" Kindaichi asked  
"I have to go back and help others clean up. Coach, I advise calling off this match. your captain will be out of service for a bit." Suga said as he walked back into the gym. Hinata peaked his head out of the door at that moment.  
"Suga? you forgot to remind the alphas to take their Rut suppressants"  
"oh, you are right Hinata. take your Rut suppressants, although no one is currently emitting heat pheromones. they are still in the air and could cause your Ruts" Suga stopped in his tracks to speak, then continued into the gym without even turning around or waiting to make sure they heard him. 

-in the gym-

"why would you leave us to do the work by ourselves?" Noya asked as Suga returned from speaking with the alpha's  
"We should move into a pack home, the entire team," Suga said out of nowhere   
"We should, but not yet. maybe once you third years are going to graduate" Tanaka said as he helped Noya mop the floor  
"I wouldn't call us a pack just yet, but yes we will be a pack once we get a little closer," Hinata spoke lightly from the corner where it looked like he was taking a nap  
"Are you okay Hinata?" Suga asked "you never nap after a game, you always have too much energy"  
"I'm um fine" Hinata responded unsurely then vomited all over himself  
"are you okay? seriously" Takeda sensei asked as Kiyoko walked in  
"Kiyoko, you are not allowed in here until we are done cleaning," Yamaguchi said quickly trying to make her leave  
"it's fine I am a beta, I smelt something on Suga when he exited the gym" Kiyoko responded and quickly stepped to Hinata to help him into a sitting position.   
"What did you smell on me?" Suga asked  
"pup," Kiyoko said simply  
"What?!" everyone said in unison  
"oh..." Suga responded, he looked down at his feet.  
"you were covered in everyone's pheromones so I didn't know for sure, but I think I was correct that it was you" Kiyoko stated as she ran around the gym tending to Hinata. "I don't think Daichi noticed, so if you wanted you could still get rid of it."  
"I don't want to get rid of it, I want to carry his pup. but I'm scared" Suga stated as he started to cry  
"you should tell your mate, he should know so he can support you," Hanamaki said calmly as he comforted Suga  
"I'm just gonna go," Kinimi said as he exited the gym  
"Okay, so how is me being pregnant affecting how Hinata fells?" Suga asked   
"I know this one" Noya yelled "your pheromones are effecting Hinata because he is the one who is the most sensitive to pheromones out of all of us"  
"that is right Noya, Hinata has a condition where he is more susceptible to pheromones. by having a mate it eliminates most of the problems, the problem it does not eliminate is of him having pregnant symptoms from being around your pheromones" Kiyoko explained as she injected something into Hinata's arm.  
"I'll go get Daichi" Ennoshita offered  
"thank you Ennoshita," Suga said as he sat on the court looking deep in thought

-with the alphas-

"what is going on in there?" Kyoutani complained  
"They are cleaning up and dealing with a situation," Kinimi said as he appeared beside Kindaichi  
"Does the situation have anything to do with the sweet smell that was on Suga when he came to warn us about our Ruts?" Daichi asked  
"actually, maybe. it is not my place to tell, you should wait till he sends someone to get you" Kunimi looked down at his feet, it was hard to lie to a third year.  
"Okay, thank you for telling me," Daichi responded  
"Wait you told him already?" Ennoshita sid as he walked through the door  
"no, I told him to wait until they sent someone" Kunimi explained  
"well, here I am. I have been sent to get Daichi, and maybe Kageyama if he is feeling up to comforting his mate" Ennoshita announced  
"what's wrong with Hinata boke?" Kageyama asked  
"He's just a little oversensitive to pheromones" Ennoshita explained  
"his condition is acting up? who is emitting that many pheromones? is he in heat?" Kageyama rambled  
"yes, Suga, and no" Ennoshita said before reentering the gym, Daichi and Kageyama following closely behind him. once the door had closed Kageyama ran to Hinata and Daichi just stared at Suga who was still sitting on the floor thinking and crying.  
"Suga?" Daichi asked as he walked toward the omega "I can smell it on you clearer than before"  
"I know Dai, I know," Suga said through tears  
"Suga, it will be okay. You know I will support anything you decide, right?" Daichi spoke softly while enveloping his mate in a hug.  
"I know, and I want to keep our pup. It's just that I'm scared." Suga whispered  
"we will make it work, we can talk to my and Shimizu's parents about getting a pack home. the team can come and live with us if they want, and we can live with our pup in peace. we don't even have to tell your parents" Daichi said comfortingly  
"how do you read my mind, but we have another problem." Suga said softly then hurriedly "I have to be with Oikawa, his parents are going to go crazy once they find out he is an omega. after raising him like a true alpha, they have a true omega instead." he ran as fast as he could to the nurse's office with Daichi, Hinata, Kageyama, and Kiyoko chasing after him.


	3. Chapter 3

-at the nurse's office-

"I have notified his parents of his heat and called them to come to pick him up." The nurse explained to Iwaizumi who was just looking down at the beautiful omega that had been raised as an alpha.  
"I understand, but can I stay with him?" he asked.  
"You seem to have complete control despite the pheromones, so you may stay." She said.

The door slammed open as Suga, Daichi, Kiyoko, Hinata, and Kageyama rushed in. Suga went straight to comfort Oikawa, petting his hair, and caressing his cheek. 

"Sorry about that, Suga had a little mental breakdown" Daichi apologized as he tried to catch his breath.  
"Why?" Iwaizumi asked.  
"Not my place to tell, sorry." he looked at Suga intently, waiting for him to explain.  
"I-I was all but abandoned when my first heat came. I haven't seen my parents since I started high school, and I live with Daichi and Kiyoko. the only thing that stopped my parents from selling me to an omega house, was the fact that they would get arrested." Suga looked down at a perfect looking sleeping Oikawa. "Oikawa was raised as an alpha, I'm afraid that once his parents come they will think the only way to profit from him will be to sell him off."  
"Oh, I didn't think that they might react that way." Iwaizumi looked back at the omega that seemed to be acting so motherly. "I will ask them for his hand instead of sending him home with them, and then I will bring him home with me instead."  
"Are you sure?" Hinata asked. "Having an omega in your house while they are in heat is incredibly hard to control yourself against."  
"I know, but I have surprising control against omegas that are on heat. so much so that I am treated like a beta normally." Iwaizumi explained as he got up and walked to the door.

The door opened again, slowly this time. Oikawa's mother, a tall woman with incredible posture and sharp features walked it holding a man's arm. Oikawa's father, a handsome man with striking features and a straight posture walking with his wife on his arm and looking at his watch.

"The nurse must have made a mistake in identifying the student, our son is not an omega. that is not how we raised him." His father complained as he walked into the office, he then looked at his son asleep on the bed in disgust.   
"How did he end up this way, what did we do wrong?" His mother said with the same look of disgust on her face. "what will we do with him now?"  
"Excuse me?" Hinata said from behind Kageyama, he was looking up at the couple. He looked like a small child next to their towering stature.  
"What, child." She looked down at him sweetly, like he was a little kid in her eyes.  
"Why are you talking about the great king as if he did something wrong?" Hinata asked boldly.  
"Because he is a disappointment to us." his father said calmly.  
"So what if he is an omega?" Iwaizumi rages and is ignored by everyone.  
"But it isn't his fault that he is an omega, it's just his genes which came from you." Suga pointed out while still looking at Oikawa who was still sleeping.  
"So it is kind of your fault that he is an omega, but even more than that. he is a true omega, which means each of you carries an omega gene." Kageyama started trying to back up his team.  
"Well we will have to sell him, we have to get a profit from raising him." his father says in a strict business tone.  
"You will not sell him to anyone, he is my mate now and I will protect him." Iwaizumi had been fuming silently until then, he finally got the attention of Oikawa's parents.   
"So if we sell him to an omega house he will die?" his mother asked.  
"Yes," Iwaizumi looked down at his feet.  
"Then, he no longer belongs to us. he will be in your care, as your mate. Only contact us if he is going to give us an alpha grandchild." his father said as he exited the nurse's office.

The office was completely silent for what felt like hours till there was a knock at the door. 

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa said drowsily, breaking the silence.  
"Yes, Toru?" Iwaizumi responded, Oikawa promptly sat up at the use of his first name.  
"What happened to the nicknames?" Oikawa asked, blushing furiously.  
"You're my mate now, I can call you by whatever I want." Iwaizumi explained.  
"No, I'm not your mate. I'm an alpha, I can't be your mate." Oikawa looked down at his hand as tears dripped from his eyes. "What will my parents say? How will they react?" he started to get out of bed and pace the room.  
"Alphas I think its best if you guys just left us alone for a bit" Suga looked at the alphas kindly making sure they knew nothing bad would happen "we will explain to Oikawa what happened"  
"Okay, if you think that is best." at that Iwaizumi left the room followed closely by Daichi and Kageyama, Kiyoko just stood there for a second then followed the alphas.

Oikawa paced the room as he muttered to himself, spiraling farther and farther into despair. 'How could this happen' he thought to himself, 'how could he, a purebred alpha be an omega'

"I think it is best if you sit down great king," Hinata said breaking the moment and Oikawa's thoughts.  
"What is with that nickname?" He asked.  
"Um i-its just something I came up with because Kageyama is the king and he learned everything he knows from you, so you are the great king" Hinata twisted his fingers while blushing and looking away from Oikawa.  
"So you should sit down while we explain or the suppressants will wear off," Suga warned.  
"So explain." Oikawa was sounding a little harsh and Hinata ran in front of Suga to protect him.  
"Its fine Hinata, I don't think he would hurt a pregnant omega" Suga stated trying to calm the smaller boy.  
"You're pregnant?" Oikawa looked shocked.  
"I found out when your heat triggered my pheromones" Suga explained.  
"So I really went into heat?"  
"Yes, you did. but there is more." Suga avoided meeting Oikawa's eyes.  
"What else happened, other than Iwa marking me," Oikawa asked a little impatiently.  
"Your parents came by while you were passed out. they threatened to sell you to an omega house, but Iwaizumi said he had already marked you and that you would die if you went there. he swore to protect you at all costs" Hinata explained while he stretched because he had forgotten to cool down after the match.  
"What did they say to that?" He asked.  
"They said you are no longer part of their family and that you would live with Iwaizumi if you didn't want to be homeless, they also said if you have an alpha child you should contact them." Suga finished the explanation, as he did he walked over to Oikawa who was staring wide-eyed at the two omegas. "I wanted to ask you something if you are open to answering."  
"Sure anything" he replied on autopilot, Hinata ran toward him and jumped in to hug him. but Oikawa shifted his posture a little and Hinata went flying to the other side of the room.  
"I and Daichi are thinking of starting a pack home for our team and friends, like a safe spot for omegas to find mates and live life like the bad parts of their past never existed. I was wondering if you would like to be a part of it, maybe after high school, we can open it up to people who arent out friends. But I would like it if you were able to be a part of it." Suga explained this time he had both Hinata and Oikawa looking at him wide-eyed.  
"So this is what you wanted when you said we should move into a pack home, we could open it to anyone we know even the volleyball teams," Hinata said as he jumped up and down.  
"I would love to be a part of this, but we have to talk to others first. also, I would want to open this up to more than just Miyagi" Oikawa finally said recovering from his shock.


	4. plans

-around a week after the practice match-

"I am bringing this up because we haven't spoken about it since you brought it up, and since we found out." Daichi looked at Suga worriedly.  
"I am still thinking through the plans, but I do want to have our pup." he looked around the room to hack that no one else was still there. "I am thinking about the packhouse, not just cause it is better for me but because we can open it up to people we know as a place for omegas in hard times to stay."  
"So basically you want to open up an omega safehouse?" Daichi asked curiously.  
"Yeah, but I don't just want it to be that. I brought the idea up with Oikawa and he said that once we leave school we can all pitch in and create a company, it would be us working for ourselves and we could have our actual jobs to make the money to afford this as well as donations from the people we have helped." Suga explained  
"I agree with Oikawa on this, but we are going to make it a company after we graduate from high school. we will live as a pack in a pack home until then, but you have to promise me that you won't go anywhere without telling me first. I just-"   
"Daichi, your rambling about my safety again," Suga interrupted "I already promised I would abide by all your rules until the pup is born as long as you don't hover."  
"Yes, I know. I won't hover" Daichi said as they left the room without knowing someone had been listening to them the entire time.

-in the gym a month later-

Suga had gathered everyone for an announcement, he was standing in front of Kiyoko and Yachi. Coach and Takeda Sensei were in the corner speaking in hushed voices trying to decide if Suga's plan would be approved by the Society of Omega Health and Wellness (SOHW is the acronym). they both gave Suga the thumbs up to tell everyone.

"I know all of you have probably smelled it on me and even if you haven't you have probably noticed that something is different. I want to ask you all formally before I make my announcement if you-as in every one of you- would like to get a packhouse as a team." Suga started then paused waiting for an answer, when he got nods of agreement he started again. "I wanted to tell you all that I am expecting pups, I thought it would be more comfortable for me to be around other omegas during my pregnancy. and then I realized I wanted to help other omegas who might have had a hard time in the past. after me, Daichi, Kiyoko, and Asahi graduate we will be starting the Omega Rehabilitation Sanctuary. the ORS for short and I would like it if you all found a way to be part of it" 

The entire team was silent, the four Betas looked at each other happy in the fact that they were included. Noya looked at Asahi who blushed and held the back of his neck as he tried to say something that no one heard, Tsukishima looked at Suga and Yamaguchi went to congratulate Suga. Hinata asked Suga how he could help and the Kageyama just stood next to him silently, this had been a first normally Kageyama had snarky comments to what Hinata said. 

"So what do you all think?" Daichi asked.  
"I think the SOHW will most likely allow it, but you would have to send them a letter with your plans," Takeda sensei said walking away from his conversation with coach Ukai.  
"I think I speak for the entire team when I say we would love to help in any way possible" Yamaguchi said as he looked around at people's emotions, everyone nodded at the comment.

-It had been a week since the announcement-

"We lost to Nekoma so many time today," Hinata complained as he dragged himself to the bus "but it was so much fun"  
"Hinata you should cool down a little before you get on the bus, it may help with nausea," Suga commented as they walked together.  
"Has the morning sickness hit you yet?" Hinata asked.  
"No, not yet. and I am not waiting for it, it can hit when it wants. I have to find us a pack home so that we can give Oikawa a place to stay, as well as have a place for me to raise my pup." Suga thought out loud.  
"I know you want to help him, but you should come first" Hinata looked at him truly concerned.  
"Suga, you forgot to take your meds" Daichi called.  
"One-second Daichi, I am going to talk to the other teams head omega" Suga called back, Hinata took the hint and headed to say goodbye to Kenma. 

"So you're their head omega" the smaller omega looked Suga up and down, sniffing the air occasionally.   
"Yes, I am the head omega of the Karasuno boy's volleyball team" Suga responded politely "My name is Sugawara Koushi"  
"Nice to meet you Suga, I'm Yaku Morisuke" Yaku replied as Daichi appeared next to Suga with a pill bottle.  
"Not now Daichi" Suga scolded.

"You will take them now, it will only take a second" Daichi pleaded.  
"Fine, but next time you leave me alone while I am busy," Suga said, taking the pills from Daichi and swallowing them.  
"Not if you refuse to take your meds, but okay." Daichi agreed.

"He's your mate" Yaku stated the obvious.  
"Yes, he is" Suga confirmed.  
"What are the meds?" Yaku asked.  
"That's a little personal, but seeing as you are most likely a true omega I bet you can tell and don't have to ask." Suga tested.  
"Oh, um... I don't normally look for those things in people without permission. but yes, now I can sense them." Yaku spoke, looking down at his feet.   
"Them?" Suga asked.  
"Congrats?" Yaku said, trying to change the subject.  
"Please answer me, my first doctor's appointment is tomorrow and they won't be able to tell me anything. so please continue" Suga pleaded.  
"Fine, I sense two of them. but I am never sure when it comes to multiples" Yaku explained.


	5. a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just wanted to say please comment(tell me) your ideas. I am open to incorporating almost anything, but I would love to hear what you might have to say about what the other ship's backstories will be. I will obviously change them a little to fit my writing style but you will most likely see your ideas appear in the story.
> 
> Sorry for holding you up, get to reading.

"Multiples..." Suga looked at his stomach as if he could see the pups.  
"Yeah, I know you are surprised. everyone I see is surprised that I notice before they do." Yaku looked at Daichi "you should tell him though"  
"I will, but not yet. he has been too protective of me already, and he thinks there is only one pup" Suga looked at Daichi and Kuroo who were viciously shaking hands.  
"You should get your team going" Yaku offered.  
"Yeah, I should. here is my number, please keep in touch. you seem like someone I would be friends with." Suga handed Yaku a small slip of paper.  
"Thanks, I will." Yaku went over to yell at Taketora and Kuroo.

"Hey, Daichi?" Suga asked as he walked over to tell Daichi what he had just found out.  
"Yes, Suga?" Daichi said averting all his attention to Suga "is anything wrong? how are you feeling?"  
"No, I'm fine. I was just talking to Yaku, he is a true omega." Suga explained.  
"And what does that have to do with anything?" Daichi asked.  
"Um, he can sense the pups" Suga looked away from Daichi's, looking anywhere else.  
"Okay, and?" Daichi was confused as to why Suga wouldn't look him in the eyes "wait, what do you mean by pups?"  
"He can... um... sense these things," Suga said trying to look Daichi in the eyes, he knew he couldn't disobey what his alpha wanted. "he told me it was multiples"  
"Oh, we can still make it work. I know we can do it" Daichi reassured.  
"Yeah, but I am scared. multiples are dangerous for the omega." Suga started to tear up and was pulled into an unexpected hug by Daichi.  
"Are we going to tell the team?" Daichi asked, kissing the top of Suga's head.  
"No, I don't want them to worry. but I should take some time off from school once the symptoms hit, they will be worse because it is multiples." Suga pulled away to look Daichi in the eyes while he spoke.

"Suga! what's wrong? why are you hugging Daichi?" Hinata ran over while yelling, attracting the attention of everyone around him. Suga wiped his tears and looked at Hinata.  
"I'm fine Hinata, just having a little moment."  
"Okay Suga," Hinata said "but I want to know how the pack home search is going"  
"Of course, I and Daichi have found a couple that we are going to be looking at this week," Suga responded.  
"Okay, can I go to?" Hinata asked.  
"Sure, if you want to" Daichi responded.  
"Daichi, we have to plan when that is going to happen." Suga said then looked around to see if everyone was there. "role call, say your name in order of your jersey number"  
"Daichi"  
"Sugawara"  
"Asahi"  
"Nishinoya"  
"Tanaka"  
"Ennoshita"  
"Kinoshita"  
"Narita"  
"Kageyama"  
"Hinata"  
"Tsukishima"  
"Yamaguchi"

everyone listed their names as they got on the bus in that order.

"Daichi, I think it is a good idea not to tell them that my life might be in danger" Suga whispered to Daichi as soon as they got to their seats on the bus  
"I know, it is better if they think that everything is good. it will improve their volleyball moral if they are happy, they will play better." Daichi whispered back  
"I'm not sure I still want to keep them" Suga looked down at his feet.  
"It's okay if you don't want to, I am here to support you no matter what" Daichi looked at Suga with only compassion in his eyes.  
"You know, you are such a perfect mate. I don't know what I did to deserve you" Suga said looking back at Daichi.  
"The world screwed you over on everything else in your life, the least it could do was bring you to me." Daichi kissed Suga's forehead and brought him into a hug.

-the next day-

"Are you excited Suga?" Kiyoko asked as they left the house. he had been staying with her while Daichi settled a few last things with his family before moving out, he wasn't coming to the appointment because Suga hadn't invited him.  
"No, honestly I am more scared than anything," Suga responded politely, the nerves in his gut made him nauseous. or maybe it was just the pups finally deciding to hit him with morning sickness. Kiyoko didn't know of the conversation Suga had had with Yaku, so she did not know that he was having multiples.  
"I don't really think there is anything to be scared of" Kiyoko responded with a smile.  
"If only you knew" Suga muttered under his breath as they got into the car "if only you knew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been updating pretty frequently lately, but that might change soon because of school, Holidays, and family stuff. I will try to continue to update this frequently, but it may become a new chapter once a week sort of thing.


	6. a surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the name being like the previous chapter.

-At the doctor's office- 

"Sugawara Koushi" the nurse called to the waiting room.  
"That's me" Suga responded.  
"Would you like me to come in with you?" Kiyoko asked looking up from her magazine.  
"Yes, there is something I know that I want you to know but I don't exactly know if you will believe me if it comes from me," Suga said gesturing for Kiyoko to follow him.  
"Okay, but I will always believe you," Kiyoko said while grabbing her bag and following.

-During the appointment-

"Is she your alpha?" the doctor asked.  
"No, my alpha is at work" Suga answered politely.  
"I am just a good friend" Kiyoko filled in.  
"Okay, well I kind of cannot tell you this without your alphas permission. so I must ask you to either call him or have written permission from him" the doctor explained.  
"I kind of hate this system" Suga muttered as he pulled out his phone and called Daichi, putting him on speakerphone as soon as he picked up.

Daichi: did he ask you if I give my permission?  
Doctor: yes, I did. it is protocol.  
Daichi: my omega can do as he wants it is his body, I know he will tell me his decisions before he makes them final. and yes, Kiyoko can know everything.  
Kiyoko: thank you Daichi.  
Daichi: can I get back to work?  
Doctor: yes, thank you for your help.

Daichi hung up and the doctor got an entire pamphlet of files and forms together.

"So, you are having multiples" the doctor explained.  
"I knew that" Suga spoke to Kiyoko.  
"You did?" Kiyoko looked at him surprised.  
"So I am guessing you ran into a true omega," the doctor said interrupting the private conversation.  
"Yeah, I have," Suga said rubbing the back of his skull.  
"I am going to continue now," the doctor said looking at them for a sign of approval.  
"Continue," Kiyoko said quickly noticing that the doctor had been waiting for their approval.  
"As far as I can tell, there are two. but one of them is showing signs of OI type II, there are likely hoods that the second one had it too. but I want to tell you that the one that has it is not likely to even take a breath in this world." the doctor continued monotonously as to not affect the way the patient will react, Suga looked at him like he had said a bunch of gibberish. Kiyoko looked at Suga to see if he had understood, but Suga only looked as though his eyes were starting to water.  
"I think you should explain what OI is," Kiyoko said looking to the doctor.  
"Yes, please," Suga said starting to cry.  
"OI is short for osteogenesis imperfecta, also known as the brittle bones disease" the doctor started "it means that their bones will break at almost nothing, and it has nothing to do with calcium. Type one is the best because it affects them the least and type two is the worst, children with type two are not normally born alive. the oldest a person with type two has live to is two years." 

Suga was in tears, Kiyoko was hugging him and pulling her phone out. the doctor looked at her for some type of signal.

"It is not worth risking your life for the pregnancy" the doctor stated, "that is my professional opinion, but the choice is up to you."

With that, the doctor left the room and signaled to the nurses to leave the room alone for a while. Kiyoko called Daichi, and sugar just cried.

Daichi: what happened? You wouldn't be calling me back unless it was terrible.  
Kiyoko: I advise you to get away from your family and head to my house, we will tell you then. then Suga can make his decision.  
Daichi: so he won't be carrying the pups? what was the news?  
Kiyoko: it is better if you hear this in person and you to decide what to do together, Suga will need your help.  
Daichi: is Suga crying? I can hear him in the background.  
Kiyoko: just do what I say, and yes.

Kiyoko hung up and helped Suga out of the bed.

"Let's go," Kiyoko said to a crying Suga.  
"Mr. Sugawara?" a nurse called.  
"Yes?" Suga asked, standing a little taller but still crying.  
"The information from your bloodwork and the fetal bloodwork will be sent to you in a week." the nurse explained.  
"Thank you," Suga said politely as they left to doctors' office.

As soon as they got to the car Suga started crying again, Kiyoko rubbed his back and comforted him while she drove them home.

-At Kiyoko's house-

As Suga and Kiyoko arrive in the driveway Daichi runs out to greet them, but when he sees Suga with puffy eyes he stops in his tracks.

"What in the hell happened?" Daichi asked.  
"I think we should go inside first." Kiyoko guided Suga out of the car and to Daichi.

Once they were inside the house Kiyoko explained everything to Daichi while Suga snuggled into Daichi's stomach. Daichi just looked at Suga admiring the fact that he survived the appointment without having him by his side, he did not even realize that he had started crying too.

"I did a report on OI once, it was originally a beta genetic disease. but then it became more prevalent in weak omegas, it has never occurred in alphas because supposedly they have stronger genes." Kiyoko said.  
"Thank you for trying to comfort us but I think it is best if you just let us stay this way for a bit," Daichi said looking back down at Suga who had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I didn't say this earlier, but I am moderating comments so if you want to comment but do not want others to see it you can just say that in the comment.  
> I am glad you all are still reading, thank you.


	7. reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little text-heavy, it has a lot of contexts. if you do not like that I will try to make more conversation oriented chapters.

-the next day-

Suga and Daichi were asleep on the couch, Suga had woken up and told Daichi that he wanted to abort so that the children would not have to live a life of pain. Daichi just nodded and told him to go back to sleep, Daichi then spent the night making sure Suga was okay. Kiyoko had gone to sleep after spending the day making sure no one interrupted Daichi and Suga while they talked. Oikawa and Imaizumi went to visit the house that Daichi and Suga were supposed to visit that day, Asahi and Nishinoya spent the day making sure the team was busy. 

they were in morning practice when Suga and Daichi called the team to gather around to tell them that Suga would not be taking the time off from volleyball that he had planned.

"why?" Hinata asked out of pure curiosity  
"Hinata boke, we do not ask that" Kageyama corrected "we are sorry"

the rest of the team spent the rest of the practice trying to cheer Suga up, but after practice, Daichi left Suga to talk to Asahi and went ahead to the packhouse.

"are you okay?" Asahi asked  
"Yeah, I didn't lose the pups. I am aborting, the appointment is tonight" Suga said  
"Okay, you need to fill me in. I thought it was one pup and you wanted to keep it, what did you find out at that appointment?" Asahi looked at Suga extremely confused  
"its twins, but one of them has OI. I don't want the child to live in pain until its untimely death before it is even born." Suga explained while looking at his feet  
"I'm sorry that you have to go through this, you don't deserve the hand you have been dealt." Asahi said  
"Everyone says that but I know that all omegas are dealt bad hands from the moment they find out they are an omega." Suga rambled "there are omegas who have been through worse and there are some who have had perfect lives, and omega from the moment they have their first heat will always have a hard path to walk."  
"We know this and that is why we are helping you make your dream of a pack home to house helpless omegas happen." Asahi stated  
"it's not worth fighting with him" Daichi yelled back at Asahi  
"thank you for your input" Suga stared at the back of Daichi's head  
"it's not worth you staring holes in the back of my head" Daichi responded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the short chapter, I kind of got writer's block in the middle and couldn't figure out what I was going to do next. I need help from you readers, thanks.


	8. bad memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first flashback of this work, I hope it is okay. I am not sure if all of you might want to read this, it might trigger you so if you are triggered by mentions of rape and graphic violence please skip this chapter. I will make sure the next chapter doesn't have any actual details about this chapter, but I will mention things that happen in this chapter in future chapters.

This happens the night after that they see the packhouse, Suga is sleeping next to Daichi in Daichi's house. 

-Flashback/Suga's dream-

During the middle of the last year of middle school, Suga had stayed home from school 60ish days before the year ended. He is curled in a ball in his futon with what he thinks is a fever, he has tears streaming down his cheeks. He had tested as a sub beta and his parents didn't really care, but it seemed the test had been wrong. He kept thinking about his old elementary school classmate Daichi Sawamura and where he would be now. 

"Suga I'm-" his mother cut herself off as she smelled the pheromones "Suga get your pheromones under control, your father will be home soon and I don't want to smell one bit of this."

Suga couldn't understand what she was talking about, he had never been able to smell pheromones after all he was a beta. Suga could hear her walking around downstairs, and then she started to walk up the stairs and he started to get scared. 

"Mom, don't come in. I don't feel well" Suga warned thinking he was warning her about a cold.  
"Don't call me 'mom', you filthy omega." she said and left the cleaning supplies outside of his room, then she walked into the room saying "clean up your act"  
"Mom, what are you talking about. I am a sub beta" he pleaded.

She walked up to him, kneeling to look him in the face. He thought she was going to check his fever or say something comforting like she normally did when he was sick. She lifted her hand in the air and brought it down upon him, striking a mark across his face. 

"I told you don't call me mom, I would never give birth to a filthy omega." She stood up "you have the privilege of staying here until you turn eighteen, but we will not provide anything for you anymore. you are not longer my child."  
"Yes Ma'am," Suga said trying to stand, not wanting to be hit again.   
"We will visit the omega house tomorrow to see if they will take you," she said looking at him with a motherly face, her features sharpened "after all, all that you omegas are good for is having children."  
"Please no, no you can't." Suga was on his knees he was pleading and tugging on her pants like a little child.

He heard the door slam and as fast as he could he hid under his covers because as scary as his mother could be his father was a hundred times worse. He realized that his father had noticed immediately by the way the first steps turned into stops as his father stormed through the house.

"Why in the hell are there omega pheromones in my house?" he yelled.

Suga shivered under his covers, knowing what was coming. His father's pheromones were angry, wait how could he tell? Oh, maybe he really was an omega.

"Honey, you should just ignore him." Suga's mom stopped his dad, "we will bring him to an omega house tomorrow so he can deal with his heat, and maybe they will buy him."  
"That is a smart idea." His father said.

They left him alone for the rest of the night, he knew they would come back in the morning. His mind raced, his heart wouldn't slow down, his body shook like he had a fever, and he couldn't sleep. Almost as soon as he drifted off he was woken up screaming as he felt a burning on his lower thigh. 

"What the hell" he yelled as he noticed that he felt perfectly fine.  
"You aren't ever going to be woken up gently again." His mother looked down at him.  
"Mom? why is Nii-chan screaming?" Tohru poked her head in the room.  
"It is nothing Tohru, you can just go downstairs and get ready for school." Suga looked at his little sister with an innocent smile.  
"Okay Nii-chan," she said as she skipped down the stairs.  
"Why would you do that?" His mother slapped him across the face "you are not her brother anymore, you have no right to talk to her."  
"Just leave her alone and I will do what you want." He responded looking at his lap.  
"She will be left alone as long as she is not an omega, she will be treated based on her status." His mom said as she threw a pair of ripped and worn pants at him, and then walked out of his room.

After they dropped Tohru at elementary school they went to the omega house, Suga's body shook involuntarily. He was scared, he knew people were not treated well at omega houses.

"I want to get rid of the disgraceful omega," his mother said as soon as they entered.

Suga walked into the hallway and made his way to the end of it, where he saw what they call the floor. There was blood, omegas strapped to tables, they were screaming in pain as alphas pushed themselves on them. They all wanted help, they were all in pain, this would be his life from now on. He immediately returned to his mom's side to hear the end of the conversation they were having.

"Okay, I am just warning you that if anyone finds out who he is then you will be arrested because he seems to be underage." The man behind the desk stated.  
"Then we may be back in a week or so" she stated as she dragged him back out of the omega house "it will be more of a disgrace if we get arrested for abandoning you, you will go back to school. You will come home immediately after and do house chores, and make yourself useful. Because you have no other reason to live" 

He breathed a sigh of relief as they drove home, he would not live that life. When they got home his mother put him in chains and put him in his room, locking the door. He stayed there until his mother brought him dinner, and whipped him till he ate it. 

-End of flashback-

Suga woke up screaming as he felt the same whip that had hit him in his dream, he was in a cold sweat and was shaking. His stomach somersaulted, and he noticed he had been pulled into a hug. The room filled with a calming scent as his heart rate slowed and his breathing calmed.

"Are you okay?" Daichi asked.  
"Just a flashback," Suga said.  
"It was not just a flashback Suga" Daichi looked down at the still shivering omega.  
"I don't -" Suga started as he threw up into the bucket on the other side of the bed.  
"Morning sickness?" Daichi asked.  
"No, the dream" Suga responded, he went and washed his mouth out and brushed his teeth again.   
"So it was that dream," Daichi said while petting the silver hair of the omega.  
"I have to get my sister out of there," Suga said quietly.  
"I know, we will go get her tomorrow" Daichi kissed his forehead, "and she can live with all of us after we move into the packhouse."  
"I love you" Suga looked up as his alpha, kissing him on the lips.  
"I love you too" Daichi spoke onto Suga's lips as they drifted back into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments, I love reading them and seeing what people actually think.  
> btw I may be using terms you have never heard used for an omegaverse and the classifications of second genders. In order from highest in society, it goes:   
> true/elite alpha (only alpha chromosomes)  
> true/elite omega (only omega chromosomes)  
> alpha (two alpha chromosomes and a beta chromosome)  
> sub alpha (two alpha chromosomes and an omega chromosome)  
> dom beta (two beta chromosomes and an alpha chromosome)  
> beta (all beta chromosomes)  
> sub beta (two beta chromosomes and omega chromosome)  
> dom omega (two omega chromosomes and an alpha chromosome)  
> omega (two omega chromosomes and a beta chromosome)


	9. a new meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you skipped the other chapter I advise you to read this note, otherwise please skip this.  
> a new character was introduced in the last chapter, her name is Tohru Sugawara and she is 11 years old now, she was 7 in the flashback. When Suga left his home, he left her in the unstable hands of his parents.

(Suga had his abortion the morning of this chapter)

\- Daichi's(and Suga's) room-

"Hey, how are you doing?" Oikawa asked as he walked in with Hinata.  
"Honestly, as well as I could be. saying that I just lost the pups of my dreams" Suga said, he wasn't allowed near alphas other than Daichi. because they would affect his pheromones, and his body might try to save the pups.   
"You can cry. Iwaizumi, Daichi, and Kageyama are going to get Tohru right now." Hinata spoke kindly as he sat next to Suga and hugged him.

Hinata and Oikawa brought Suga into a hug as tears started to stream down his face. they all sat like that for hours talking about their alphas until they heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Suga asked in a hoarse voice.  
"Nii-chan?" and little voice asked from the door.  
"Tohru?" Suga asked surprised "did you come with Daichi Nii-san willingly?"  
"Yes," she responded as she entered.

She saw his tears and ran to hug him, but Hinata stopped her.

"What is your sub gender?" Oikawa asked.  
"If I tell you, do you promise to not tell my parents?" Tohru pleaded.  
"You are not going back to them Tohru, ever," Suga responded as Daichi appeared unnoticed in the doorway.  
"Okay then, I am an omega" she looked down at the floor as if she was going to be hit just for saying that.  
"Come here Tohru," Suga said as he ushered her over.  
"No one here is going to hit you for being an omega, look at everyone in this room," he said as he pulled the little omega onto his lap.

She looked around at everyone, as this happened Suga finally noticed that Daichi was in the doorway. She finally looked back at Suga to see what his reasoning had been.

"Just by looking at us, what sub genders are we?" Suga asked.  
"The small orange one is a true or elite omega" she pointed at Hinata "the tall one with brown hair and a pretty face is a dominant omega or a sub alpha," she said looking at Oikawa "Daichi Nii-san is a normal beta, and you are a sub beta," she said looking up as Suga.  
"Now do you want to know all of our true sub genders?" Hinata asked.  
"Yes, please," she said sweetly.  
"I am a true or elite omega" Hinata responded proudly.  
"I am a true omega as well" Oikawa responded.  
"As you guessed, I am a normal beta," Daichi said as he sat down next to Suga and Tohru.  
"And I am a sub omega" Suga spoke softly into Tohru's ear as he leaned onto Daichi.  
"Why can't the other alphas come in?" Tohru asked.  
"Because Nii-chan was pregnant," Hinata said as he ushered the energetic little omega out of the room, but she was too quick even for him.  
"But, if he was pregnant what happened to the baby?" she asked the question that everyone else knew would make Suga cry again. But instead, he ushered her forward and pulled her back onto his lap.  
"Nii-chan had to make a very hard decision, you know how it felt when you broke your leg right?" he asked, she just nodded vigorously. "well if Nii-chan's baby didn't go away then it would feel like that almost every day."  
"Oh," she looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and hugged him "someday I will make you an uncle because I want my own kids someday."

Everyone looked at the little omega who was in tears, she was so young but she was wise and mature beyond her years. Hinata and Oikawa left the room, followed closely by a crying Tohru. Once they left, Suga fell into Daichi's warmth and fell asleep.

-In the living room-

"Boke is he okay," Kageyama asked as they made their way down the stairs.  
"Toru, did you make the child cry?" Iwaizumi asked.  
"Leave them alone," Tohru said, standing in front of the two omegas.  
"Tohru, it is fine. they are our mates." Oikawa said, kneeling in front of her.  
"I'm Tobio Kageyama, Hinata's mate," Kageyama said as he stared at the little girl. She stared back at him, challenging him to change his mind.  
"I am Iwaizumi Hajime," Iwaizumi said, reaching out his hand to the little omega.  
"I am Sugawara Tohru, Nii-chan's little sister," she said taking his hand and shaking it.

All five of them sat and talked about the idea Suga had had about the omega shelter, Tohru had a lot of ideas and input on it. Eventually, she fell asleep and Iwaizumi and Oikawa left, Daichi came down to find Tohru and Hinata asleep together on the carpet as well as Kageyama reading a book in the corner. 

"They are adorable aren't they," Kagayema said without looking up from his book.  
"There are so many kids out there like here, that are kicked out as soon as the present. just because they are an omega doesn't mean it is right to treat them like livestock." Daichi said while looking at how innocent they looked, without any fears of the world and the future yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't set chapters to post on certain days, so inconsistency is going to be pretty normal. I do want to shift perspective because I have been writing in the view of Suga and Daich and I need to do another couple, also most of the other couples have not actually gotten together yet they are just paired because they have to be.


	10. a family

-At the packhouse-

"It's a little run down, isn't it?" Tanaka asked.  
"Yes, and we will be fixing it up so that the alphas and omegas on our team can live happily," Ennoshita responded.  
"Why is it always forgotten that I am a beta" Kinoshita responded.  
"I was about to say the same thing" Narita chimed.  
"Because you two are dating and act like an alpha and omega, even though you are always forgotten" Tanaka stuck his tongue out.  
"Calm down, I called you two, didn't I?" Ennoshita scolded "now act like adults so we can work."  
"Fine" the three of them responded at the same time.  
"Kinoshita you will be sweeping and moping, Narita you will be dusting and cleaning the main rooms, Tanaka you will be cleaning the bedrooms, and I will be in the basement making sure it is up to date in everything," Ennoshita ordered and everyone got to work.

-At Daichi's house-

"You invited all of the omegas on our team, plus Oikawa," Yachi said as she looked at everyone "but who is the mini you Suga? she is rather mature"  
"Oh, right. you all haven't met her yet," Suga looked at the little 11-year-old sitting politely next to him "Tohru, introduce yourself"  
"Oh, I am Sugawara Tohru. I am 11 years old and I am an omega, I am Nii-chan's little sister" Tohru introduced herself.  
"Good job" Hinata smiled.  
"Why do you look so sad?" Yamaguchi asked, Suga flinched and Hinata stared at Yamaguchi wide-eyed. "did I say something wrong?"  
"I-I am s-s-scared because mother will hit me because I am an omega" Tohru looked to Suga for confirmation that she had said the right thing but Suga didn't look at her, he had tears in his eyes.  
"You did fine Tohru, no one here will hit you" Oikawa comforted "Suga is just a little upset at your mother, he is not mad at you or what you said"  
"Oh, okay" Tohru looked back up at him.  
"Okay, introduce yourselves and then I will tell you why we are all here" Suga stated.  
"I am Yachi Hitoka," Yachi said.  
"I am Yamaguchi Tadashi" Yamaguchi offered his hand to the little girl.  
"I am Yuu Nishinoya," Noya said as he did a roll across the floor.  
"I am Yaku Morisuke" Yaku introduced.  
"I'm Kenma Kozume" Kenma introduced.  
"Kunimi" Kunimi said while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"Hanamaki" he stated while staring daggers at Oikawa.  
"We are all omegas, different types of omegas but we all play volleyball, and we all are going to be a part of the omega sanctuary that we are building." Suga explained "Today we are going to get furniture and decorations for the first packhouse. the alphas will be moving the stuff and the betas are cleaning and sitting up the house."

-With the alphas at Iwaizumi's house-

"So why are we here?" Tsukishima asked.  
"I will tell you once we all get introduced" Daichi stated.  
"I'm Lev Haiba"  
"I'm Tetsurou Kuroo"  
"Issei Matsukawa"  
"Kindaichi"  
"Iwaizumi Hajime"  
"Tsukishima Kei"  
"Daichi Sawamura"  
"Asahi Azumane"  
"Tobio Kagayama"  
"Kiyoko"   
"Okay, now that that is done. we will be helping the betas clean up the new packhouse, and helping the omegas carry the furniture they choose as well as decorations." Daichi organized. "Lev, Tsukishima, Asahi, and Iwaizumi will all go help the betas. and the rest of us will help the omegas."

-At the packhouse-

30 minutes after everyone left Iwaizumi's house.

"Hey," Asahi called to Kinoshita who was cleaning the exterior of the house.  
"Hey, you want to check in with Ennoshita. he is in charge," Kinoshita instructed.  
"Good to know," Iwaizumi said as they walked into the house.  
"Are the alphas here?" Ennoshita asked Narita who pointed to the door "oh, hello"  
"Hey, there is some work to do?" Asahi asked.  
"Yeah," Ennoshita respond.

-With the omegas-

30 minutes after everyone left Iwaizumi's house.

"We're here" Daichi called.  
"Hey," Tohru greeted as she threw herself on Daichi.  
"Hello, Tohru, where is Suga?" Daichi asked.  
"In the living room with everyone else," she responded.  
"Who is she, Daichi?" Kiyoko asked.  
"Suga will explain," Daichi said as they entered the house.

"Daichi, have you introduce Tohru to the others?" Suga asked.  
"No, I thought I would let you," Daichi said.  
"I think I will let her do it," Suga responded, then he signaled to Tohru for her to introduce herself.  
"I am Sugawara Tohru. I am 11 years old and I am an omega, I am Nii-chan's little sister" she looked back at them expectantly.  
"They are all alpha Tohru" Yachi stated.

The little omega ran into the corner and curled up into a tiny ball. everyone was surprised at the response except for Suga and Daichi, they looked at Yachi as if she had done something wrong.

"Tohru, these are all nice people" Daichi soothed.  
"They will not hurt you Tohru, you can come out from the corner," Suga called.

She slowly stood up from the corner and ran to Suga and hid behind his leg. she looked at the alphas warily as any young scared child would. 

"Can you all state your status as alphas for her, it calms her," Hinata explained.  
"Tobio Kageyama, true alpha"  
"Kindaichi, alpha"  
"Daichi, alpha"  
"Kuroo, true alpha"  
"Issei Matsukawa, alpha"  
"Kiyoko Shimizu, sub alpha"  
"Oh, you all really are alphas. can I try pairing you?" she said as she looked up at all of them.  
"Of course you can try pairing them, but you already know some of the pairs so why don't you start with them" Oikawa stated.  
"Good idea Oikawa" she hugged his leg, "Nii-chan with Daichi Nii-san, Hinata with Tobio-Kun, and Iwa-chan with Oikawa-san" she looked at the other alphas crowding the room. "Kiyoko with Yachi, the others are hard, Matsu with Hanama-ma-maki?" she looked around thinking "are there more? I want their photos, that will make this easier." She was handed four photos and she tried to match all of the pairs.

Tohru spent the day matching people with their pairs while everyone else set up the pack house, by the end of the day the pack house had started to look like a home. The pairs went home at the end of the day and the betas stayed at the pack house to add finishing touches and clean up the last bits of the house so the rest of the people could move in.


	11. details and a half-ish of a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only partially a chapter

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Ydrc3CDotcu57rfOvS2TZKnKsFmyiP49sF0LLleoYwk/edit?usp=sharing

This is a document that will help you understand the build of the packhouse and how it will be set up in the future as a sanctuary. This is how it will look in the future not the present presentation of the buildings. 

I will leave it up to you all to decide how the rooms should be decorated so I would love to see your artwork.

\------Now onto the actual story------

-The day they moved into the packhouse-

Hinata was running around outside, Suga and Daichi left him and Tohru to Kageyama while they went upstairs. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were setting up the kitchen, Kiyoko was setting up the rut and mating rooms. The betas were moving boxes to their respective rooms, and Tsukishima and Asahi were moving the furniture. Noya, Yachi, and Yamaguchi were setting up the heat rooms and the nesting supplies.

-With date tech-

"Who are we playing?" Futachi asked.  
Aone shrugged and went back to his blocking practice.  
"_______ high and then if we win that then we will play Karasuno high" Moniwa read aloud.  
"The clipped crows?" Onagawa asked.  
"Yeah" Futachi assessed.  
"We cannot keep looking up at who we have to defeat or we will have the rug pulled out from under us" Moniwa recited.  
"We are just saying that they will be easy wins" Onagawa stated.  
"But they might not be, so we must treat them like they are worthy opponents" Kasamaki stated.  
"We will have fun playing them though," Futachi said as he left the gym, Aone followed thinking "will there ever be another worth opponent"

-Back at the packhouse-

Kiyoko was making dinner, the boys were playing volleyball. Tohru was trying to help Kiyoko, and Yachi was nesting in the heat rooms. The supply closet in the omega half of the basement was filled with clothes, blankets, sex toys, and other things they may need while in heat. In the alpha half, there are blankets and clothing but that is it. The closet on the main floor only had coats and winter wear, each room on the second and third floors have dressers and drawers and maybe even a closet if it was one of the larger rooms for clothing. The second and third floors both have the main closets that have toiletries and towels among other things. Oikawa and Iwaizumi both went to a last-minute team practice. 

"It's time for dinner" Kiyoko called to the boys who were still playing  
" 'kay" they all called back

Kiyoko left a note saying that she had put Tohru to bed in one of the empty bedrooms on the third floor, the note also said that she was going downstairs to the heat rooms so that she could spend some time with Yachi before her heat and come get her at ten o'clock. 

The night Suga was the one to see the note and he handed it to Ennoshita who had all the master keys and schedules. He knew when everyone's heats and ruts were supposed to happen, at ten o'clock he made his way downstairs with instant suppressants for both Kiyoko and Yachi just in case. When he walked in all he saw was Yachi's nest and Kiyoko reading a book out loud to her in the corner.

"Kiyoko, it is time for you to leave. Yachi, you mustn't leave your nest, or else you will trigger Kiyoko's rut. Let's go" Ennoshita said as he opened the door and surveyed the scene.  
"Okay Ennoshita," Kiyoko said and she left the room.

Ennoshita knelt and gave Yachi her favorite toys and blankets from the heat supply closet as well, as well as supplies for her to clean up when she felt like she had calmed down. He also gave her a tray with her dinner and a bucket in case she could not digest the food in her state.

"I will be back tomorrow to bring you breakfast and clean clothing and supplies, sleep well," he said as he exited the room.


	12. a new beginning

-The night after the first day of prelims- 

Ennoshita had not left Noya's side all day, Noya was supposed to go into heat that night but his heat never came. Ennoshita left him alone after they got back to the packhouse because he knew no one would attack him if he did go into heat.

"Man, today was tiring," Noya said as he plopped down on the couch and immediately fell asleep.  
"Sure was," Asahi said as he picked up Noya and brought him upstairs.

Everyone else watched them, Hinata had fallen asleep on the bus so Kageyama was carrying him. Kiyoko made her way to the basement to give Yachi her dinner and maybe a shower if she had calmed down enough. Suga and Daichi went upstairs to their room and took Tohru who had fallen asleep while waiting for them to get home to her room on the third floor. 

-In the middle of the night-

"Ngh" was the noise the came from right beside Asahi.  
"Noya?" he asked.  
"Shhh" Noya looked back at him.  
"Let's go downstairs to the mating rooms Noya" Asahi whispered "The others will hear us if we do it here"  
"Ngh" he grunted and nodded.

Asahi picked him up and took him downstairs to the basement, he grabbed his phone and texted Ennoshita to tell him what had happened. 

-In the hallway-

"Is that Noya and Asahi?" Hinata thought as he saw them making their way to the stairs and he was on his way to the bathroom. "I guess Noya's heat came" and he ignored it.

-Back with Noya and Asahi-

"Asahi" Noya moaned once they got to the mating room.  
"What would you like Noya?" Asahi asked in a suggestive tone.  
"Your pups, daddy" he looked up at Asahi seductively.  
"Of course my baby" Asahi got onto the bed and helped Noya undress as they kissed.

Asahi's tongue slipped past Noya's lips and into his mouth, he couldn't hold himself back. They had been mates for a while and Noya had taken the mark proudly, but he hated how it made him more of a bottomfeeder in society. Asahi pulled away to look at Noya, but Noya pulled him back into a kiss. Asahi slipped Noya's pants off and then his own, and eased his way in.

"Hng" Noya winced but then melted into Asahi's touch.  
"Does it hurt? I am sorry" he said as he continued to slowly move in and out. 

He moved slowly at first but was spurred on by Noya's moans, they moved as one till Noya moaned "I'm gonna cum" and they both came together tongues and limbs intertwined. Noya passed out after that and Asahi went to check the time. It was about two in the morning, he knew he should be getting to sleep too so that they could play the next day against Aoba Josai. When he looked back at Noya he thought "I cannot believe he is my mate, he is my polar opposite. But I love him anyway" he kissed Noya on the forehead and relaxed into the bed, and fell asleep.

-5 am with the team-

Suga and Kiyoko were running around getting everyone their breakfasts when Ennoshita arrived, he looked worried.

"Where are Asahi and Noya?" Tanaka asked as he stuffed his face with scrambled eggs.  
"Dunno" Kinoshita responded.  
"Where are Oikawa and Iwaizumi?" Daichi asked.  
"Probably don't want to see us before the match so they left early" Suga pointed out.  
"Kinoshita, bring Yachi her breakfast. Narita, do as I tell you in a second. Tanaka, make sure none of the alphas or the omegas go downstairs." Ennoshita ordered then pulled Narita over to the side and whispered something in his ear, Narita nodded and ran upstairs immediately.  
"Can we ask what is going on?" it was Coach and Takeda Sensei.  
"Yes, but it is not likely I will answer right now. Everyone who can sense and smell pheromones should stay upstairs," he said as he made his way toward the basement  
"Does this have anything to do with what I saw last night?" Hinata asked.  
"It might just don't say anything to the others," Ennoshita responded.

-In the mating room-

"It's going to be okay Noya" Asahi comforted as his mate rocked back and forth trying to suppress the urge for sex.  
"N-n-no, it isn't. what if you got me p-p-pregnant" he stuttered as he continues to rock.  
"Wouldn't you be happy?" Asahi asked.  
"I would be, but what about volleyball?" he answered with a question.  
"Well you could spend the first three months playing and then after that, you can play about a couple of weeks after the pup is born" Ennoshita answered for him.  
"You are finally here." Asahi sighed, he had never been good at comforting people.  
"Yeah, um... I know this is uncomfortable but how many times did you do it?" Ennoshita asked, hitting the nail on the head.  
"Once, I think..." Noya responded "I am never fully there during my heats"  
"Asahi?" Ennoshita double-checked, Asahi just nodded "you know the rates, so you can do the math. but I am concerned, did you two talk this over and want this?"  
"Yeah, we did" Asahi shrugged nervously.  
"Well then it is up to you, but as far as I can tell Noya can play today. just make sure to take a shower and pull Hinata aside to make sure he doesn't tell, here are the instant suppressants in case he goes back into heat later today just stay by his side." with that stated Ennoshita left.

-Later that day-

They had lost the game against Aoba Josai and Yamaguchi blamed himself, the rest of the pack cheered him up. Noya pulled Hinata aside and told him everything and made him swear to keep it silent until they told the rest of the team. Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn't return until late that night and were not happy when they did, they went straight to bed.

"Everyone else is asleep, I want you to explain," Suga said as he pulled Noya to one of the loveseats in the lounge area.  
"Can I have some cocoa?" Noya asked, "then I will explain."  
"Sure," Suga grabbed two mugs and poured some of the cocoa they had been drinking while talking about how they would train for the next tournament, then he handed one to Noya and sat down next to him.  
"I don't remember everything from last night" Noya looked into his cocoa before adding a large handful of marshmallows to it.  
"So you did go into heat" Suga confirmed, Noya nodded.  
"Around 1 am I went into heat, Asahi woke up from the noises I had been making and from the scent. He carried me to the mating room after texting Enno, Hinata saw us when we went downstairs. and the rest you kind of can piece together" he shrugged and took a large sip of cocoa.  
"Did he? well, I guess he did if you are in your right mind right now. I didn't know he had it in him" Suga looked at the tv screen that they had mounted on the wall which was off.  
"Yeah, neither did I. but apparently he knew all of the statistics and wants this, but I am not sure I am ready to have a pup yet." tears started streaming down Noya's face.  
"Noya, you can always abort" Suga hugged him "I will probably be pregnant again soon, so children will be close enough in age that they could play together"

Noya looked at Suga and smiled.

"Now we just have to make sure that Kageyama doesn't get Hinata pregnant," Noya said and giggled, the thought of the two tiny omegas being pregnant together made Suga laugh as well.  
"Get to sleep, you won't have many nights where you will choose to stay awake after the child is born," Suga said as he took the empty mug from Noya.


	13. news

-On the court in the backyard of packhouse (9 pm)-

"We have to continue to get stronger, we have to go to nationals" Hinata repeated over and over as he did receive practice with Noya.

It was about five days after the game against Aoba Josai and Asahi knew as he watched them that Noya was carrying his pup. He wanted to intervene and stop Noya, but he knew that would piss Noya off. Noya probably hadn't noticed, but the other team members of the team had started to notice that his pheromones had started to become sweeter and the scent of cinnamon had started to emanate from him. 

"Congrats," Daichi said as he hit him on the shoulder.  
"Maybe," Asahi said as he looked back at Noya "Noya, can we talk?" he asked and then went into the house with him.

Noya followed Asahi into the house and then up the stairs to their room, they had a pregnancy test sitting in their bathroom because Narita had put it there the day that it had happened. Asahi pointed to the bathroom and the test.

"Oh, now?" Noya asked as he walked into the bathroom, Asahi just nodded.

Noya went into the bathroom and didn't come out for about three minutes, when he came out he was holding the test face down so he couldn't see what it said.

"I'm too scared to do this on my own, will you look at it with me?" Noya handed him the test and they looked at the result together, though Asahi already knew what it was going to say.

Asahi saw the positive and had a little smile, he wanted this. When he looked at the libero he got a giant hug, and he knew that Noya wanted the same thing.

"When are we going to tell the team?" Noya asked while pulled Asahi to lie on the bed.  
"Maybe a little before your morning sickness starts, how about next week when Coach and Takeda Sensei come for dinner?" Asahi responded.  
"Yeah, that sounds good. But I want to tell Suga later today, he cornered me about what happened a couple of days ago and will want to know about this." Noya said lazily and he drifted into a light sleep.

-Back on the court-

"Where did Noya go?" Hinata asked.  
"I don't know" Yamaguchi responded.  
"He went with Asahi, so I wouldn't go looking," Suga said as he set a ball for Kinoshita.  
"I am going to go, I will be back," Ennoshita said as he went inside to get the pregnancy test he knew Noya had taken.

Everyone else watched in surprise as the beta defied Suga's orders and went inside to check on the pair. Suga just set another ball, this time for Daichi who hit the ball with ease. 

-In Asahi and Noya's room-

"Hey" Ennoshita whispered as he opened the door.  
"Hey" Asahi responded, handing Ennoshita the positive test.  
"Was he happy about it?" Ennoshita asked as soon as he saw the positive.  
"yeah, I think we are going to keep it." Asahi answered and laid back down on the bed while looking at Noya.  
"I am going to go, but I won't tell anyone," Ennosshita said as he left the room.

-On the court-

"Hey, Enno," Tanaka called.  
"What?" he asked.  
"What were they doing?" Tanaka asked.  
"I am not going to answer that, you will know soon," Ennoshita responded.

Suga looked at Ennoshita and Ennoshita just nodded, Suga knew there would be a baby in the house soon so he smiled. Daichi saw this exchange and pulled Suga into a hug, he kissed Suga on the forehead and whispered something in his ear.

"Who has their heat cycles coming up?" Tanaka asked Ennoshita.  
"They have to tell you that themselves" Ennoshita answered.  
"Mine is in two weeks" Hinata answered with a shrug.  
"Mine is next week," Yamaguchi responded while snuggling into Tsukishima.  
"Mine is in a couple of days," Suga responded.  
"I haven't had mine yet," Tohru answered from the sidelines.  
"Mine just ended" was Yachi's answer.  
"What are we talking about?" Oikawa asked as he and Iwaizumi appeared at the back door.  
"When our heats are," Hinata said.  
"Oh, well I don't really know," Oikawa answered as he picked up a ball and started to do setting warm-ups.  
"You should carry these then" Ennoshita responded as he handed Iwaizumi instant suppressants.  
"Great, thanks Ennoshita" Iwaizumi graciously took the needles.  
"It is kind of my job in the house to keep track of peoples cycles, I advise that Oikawa set up one of the heat rooms in the basement to be his once his cycle normalizes a bit.

Asahi and Noya appeared at the door, Noya rubbing at his eyes to get the sleep away and Asahi looking giddy. 

"What happened?" Kageyama asked.  
"You will know soon," Noya answered

-A week later at dinner-

Aoba Josai had lost to Shiratorizawa and Karasuno had spent the week doing intense training, Noya had spent his time making shortcuts so he could have more rest time and the others hadn't noticed other than Suga and Asahi. 

"So we have been invited to training camp with Nekoma and the Fukarodani group" Takeda Sensei announced as soon as dinner started.

Suga's heat had started and he spent it with Daichi in the mating room, Yamaguchi's heat was supposed to start that night.

"Does anyone have anything to say, other than that?" Coach asked.  
"Yeah, Noya and I have an announcement." Asahi said and he looked at Noya for a signal.  
"Go ahead." Suga and Daichi both gave nods of approval.  
"What is it little libero?" Oikawa asked.  
"Um... I'm pregnant." Noya looked at his hands which were twisting in his lap.  
"Cool bro" Tanaka slapped a hand onto Noya's back.  
"Congrats," Takeda said, the others echoed him.

Noya looked up and smiled, he was glad to have all the support. Everyone was there to be happy for him. Yamaguchi got up quickly, he ran down the stair to the heat rooms he knew his heat was about to hit. Tsukishima got up and ran after him, Ennoshita just facepalmed.

"What a stupid thing to do," Ennoshita said as he shook his head.

The room started to smell like cinnamon and raspberries, everyone tried to figure out who was releasing pheromones. Suga got up and took Tohru out of the room, Asahi looked at Noya and watched him try to get his pheromones under control. 

"Ennoshita, I need an inhibitor" Suga called from the other room.  
"K" was all Ennoshita said as he got up and grabbed a bottle of pills and followed Suga.  
"Noya, I think you should go to your room. Your pheromones are out of control," Asahi suggested as he dragged Noya from his seat.  
"Yeah, I think I will" with that Noya went to his room and didn't return downstairs until everyone else had gone to bed or left.

Once Suga and Tohru returned, people asked what was going on with her and he said that she had just started to emit pheromones and was fine. She ate as she normally did, but then she went downstairs and went to the heat room that she and Yachi shared. No one said anything and the day ended in silence.


	14. Chapter 14

-At training camp-

Hinata was supposed to go into heat and it was the worst timing, Noya's first round of morning sickness had hit him hard and he spent the entire drive there puking and complaining. Yamaguchi was having trouble controlling his pheromones so the bus smelt like a forest, Suga spent the entire ride trying to calm down Tohru who was letting out raspberry scented pheromones. Daichi and Kiyoko were both in rut and were traveling with Saiko Tanaka, Tanaka's older sister who was also an alpha but was immune to pheromones. 

"Hey, you all look like hell," Kuroo said as they exited the bus, Kiyoko and Daichi stayed in the car and were not let out.  
"Of course we look like hell," Noya said in between waves of nausea, he was being carried by Asahi.  
"I am so tired," Hinata said as he dragged himself out of the bus.

Ennoshita looked at Kuroo and then handed him a schedule that had all of their heat and rut times on it, Kuroo looked at it and shook his head. He then handed it to Yaku and Kenma whose eyes went wide as they read what it said.

Sunday: Kiyoko & Daichi rut starts, omegas inhibitors-other than Noya & Tohru, Noya at three-week mark(morning sickness), Suga pregnancy test.  
Monday: Hinata heat starts, Noya morning sickness, Daichi & Kiyoko rut, Yamaguchi pregnancy test, omegas get inhibitor-Hinata, Noya, & Tohru.  
Tuesday: Hinata in heat, Noya morning sickness, Daichi & Kiyoko rut, omegas get inhibitor-Hinata, Noya, & Tohru.  
Wednesday: Hinata in heat, Noya morning sickness, Daichi & Kiyoko rut, omegas get inhibitor-Hinata, Noya, & Tohru.  
Thursday: Hinata in heat ends, Noya morning sickness, Daichi & Kiyoko rut ends, Tsukishima rut starts, omegas get inhibitor-Hinata, Noya, & Tohru.  
Friday: Noya morning sickness, Tsukishima rut starts, Oikawa's heat starts(maybe), omegas get inhibitor- Noya, Oikawa, & Tohru.  
Saturday: Noya morning sickness, Tsukishima rut, Oikawa's heat(maybe), omegas get inhibitor- Noya, Oikawa, & Tohru.

"Honestly this was the worst week to invite us," Narita says as he exits the bus.  
"We can smell the pheromones on the bus, and we are betas," Kinoshita says as he picks up one of the omegas bags.

Yaku pulls Suga aside(Tohru followed), and Kenma helps Hinata get to one of the heat rooms they have at the school.

"What happened to the pups?" Yaku asked as soon as they were out of hearing distance.  
"Oh, I forgot that you knew too," Suga responded and looked at his feet, he could feel the tears streaming down his face.  
"Nii-chan? what is wrong?" Tohru asked while hugging his leg trying to comfort him.  
"Just thinking about the pups I lost Tohru," Suga said as he ruffled her hair, "calm down, you are emitting pheromones again."  
"Okay Kou-san," She said with a smile.  
"Yaku, this is Tohru. We rescued her from my parents, she is an omega and my little sister." Suga explained before Yaku could ask "I had to abort the pups because one of them had a genetic disease that would have made life painful for it, I did it of my own choice. I and Daichi are trying again, but I am not sure what will happen."  
"Okay, I am just a little surprised. although one of them did seem a little still when I first met you." Yaku smiled and headed back to the group.  
"Is he a purebred?" Tohru asked while he walked away.  
"Yes, he is" Suga responded.

When the crows entered the gym everyone stared, 'a new challenger' some of them thought 'new competition' went through everyone's heads. Hinata was not playing because of his heat, Noya wasn't playing because of nausea, Kiyoko and Daichi were not playing because of their ruts. The team without the three of them was kind of normal, everyone else was pretty average and they lost every set. 

"Hey, can I play?" Hinata asked as he appeared at the door, Noya with a bucket for puke in tow.  
"No, the two of you cannot play," Ennoshita said immediately.  
"Why?" Bokuto asked.  
"That is not your business" Akaashi chimed setting the unruly spiker in his place.   
"Fine" he mumbled under his breath as he went into emo mode.  
"But Ennoshita, my heat hasn't hit yet and I want to play" Hinata pleaded.  
"I am just here to watch," Noya said as he sat down on a bench, placing the bucket beside him and immediately vomiting into it.  
"Noya, are you okay?" Asahi asked as he ran toward the omega "are you sure you are feeling well enough to be here?"  
"Yeah, even though I cannot play till my stomach settles down I can still watch," Noya said and smiled up at the ace.

Ennoshita spent the next ten minutes yelling and Hinata, and they finally decided that he could watch but if he felt like his heat was coming he would leave immediately. Suga yelled at Ennoshita for taking so long to come to that decision, and Daichi tried to calm Suga down. At the end of the day, the entire gym smelled like a mix of a bunch of different pheromones, and it was too much for Tohru who ended up puking into Noya's bucket.

"Tsuki!" Bokuto called.  
"What" Tsukishima responded.  
"Can you block for us?" Kuroo asked.  
"No, I am done with the practice for today" Tsuki responded.  
"But you are a blocker, you should be the best you can be. You don't want the little orange guy to beat you" Kuroo retorted.  
"Wait, what? That little orange omega is a middle blocker?" Bokuto asked.  
"Yeah, and he is pretty darn good if you ask me," Kuroo responded.  
"Hinata is on a different level, I do not have as much potential as him. So of course he is going to beat me." Tsukishima walked away without another word.  
"You struck a nerve, you shouldn't have said anything" Akaashi looked up from his phone.  
"Akaashi, will you set for me some more?" Bokuto asked.  
"Of course Bokuto" Akaashi got up and grabbed a ball to set with. 

-With Noya & Asahi-

They were both lying on a futon with barely any space between them, the lights were on and no one else was in the room.

"Are you sure you want to keep it?" Asahi asked again.  
"You have to stop asking that, I want this pup. I need you to understand that I am happy and I want this." Noya looked up at Asahi with a smile.  
"Okay, I will not ask that anymore. I love you." Asahi kissed Noya on the forehead.


	15. just another day

It was time for the Miyagi inter-high tournament, the team was continuing to improve even after the training camp. Noya was back and working at a normal pace, everyone else was back up to speed and working toward their goal to get to nationals. Yamaguchi and Hinata were nauseous, Noya was energetic and Asahi was on edge. Suga and Daichi were calm and collected, Kiyoko and Yachi were working on organizing all of the people's medications and meals. Tohru was sleeping on Iwaizumi's lap, and Oikawa was staring at her like she was a threat even though she was a kid. 

Before inter-high started Hinata and Kageyama ran into Ushijima Wakatoshi, also known as Ushiwaka. They had seen his dominant omega named Tendou who was also on his team. Hinata and Ushijima had fought about who would win and go to nationals. Tendou had suddenly dropped and Ushijima had to leave, but he didn't seem worried in the least. Hinata and Kageyama went back to the team and did not tell them what had happened. 

-At the packhouse(in Suga & Daichi's room)-

"So what are we going to do?" Daichi asked.  
"We will keep it" Suga responded.  
"Of course we will, but what about where it will stay and what about Tohru?" Daichi questioned.  
"We are going to turn one of the empty rooms on this floor into a nursery for the babies, Noya and Asahi's baby will sleep there as well. I know you are nervous and worried, but I am okay and this baby will be okay." Suga rolled over on the bed to look at Daichi.  
"I know you are okay, and I know they will be okay. But that doesn't mean I am not anxious about having a pup" Daichi said and brought Suga closer for a kiss.  
"No need to worry about me, but we should worry about the other couples being affected by our pheromones." Suga stated, "now get to sleep."

-Yamaguchi & Tsukishima's room-

"Are you okay Yama?" Tsuki asked as Yamaguchi doubled over and threw up all over the floor.  
"Does it look like I am okay?" Yamaguchi asked.  
"No, but your pregnancy test the other week was negative," Tsuki stated.  
"Pregnancy tests can be wrong, I am going to go to the bathroom. Tell Enno to bring me another pregnancy test." Yamaguchi suggested as he left the room looking green.

-Messages-

Tsukishima: can you give Yamaguchi another pregnancy test  
Ennoshita: why  
Tsukishima: because he if puking and he asked for it  
Ennoshita: you should tell Suga and yes I will give him one  
Tsukishima: fine

Tsukishima: hey Suga  
Sugawara: yes Tsukishima  
Tsukishima: can you go check on Yamaguchi  
Sugawara: why  
Tsukishima: because he needs another omega not me  
Sugawara: sure but you have to help him sometimes  
Tsukishima: I will

-In the bathroom-

"Yamaguchi?" Suga asked as he heard an omega throwing up.  
"Ennoshita?" Yamaguchi asked.  
"No, it is Suga. But Ennoshita will probably be here soon." Suga said as he opened the door a little bit.  
"How did you know it was me?" Yamaguchi asked between pants.  
"You cannot control your pheromones anymore, it was kind of obvious because you are to only one that smells like a tree" Suga joked making Yamaguchi giggle.  
"You don't have to be here," Yamaguchi said rocking back and forth suppressing the urge to throw up.  
"I just want to know what you are thinking and what is going on, the entire team is my pack and you are like my children above just being my pack." Suga inferred.  
"I am... I'm not sure what is wrong, but I know I am not in my normal state. I am either pregnant or I have food poisoning and seeing as no one else had food poisoning I think I might be pregnant, but the pregnancy test last week was negative, not positive." Yamaguchi rambled.  
"Yamaguchi?" Ennoshita asked as the door creaked open.  
"Yeah, I am here," Yamaguchi responded.  
"K, here is the unused pregnancy test you wanted. I want you to use it because the other might have been a false negative" Ennoshita said and then he left.

Yamaguchi took the test and left it on the counter face down, he couldn't look at it so he just sat down next to Suga and they talked for about an hour until Tsukishima came looking for Yamaguchi and Suga went back to bed. They completely forgot about the Pregnancy test.

-The next morning at breakfast-

"So what did the test say?" Ennoshita whispered to Yamaguchi.  
"Uh oh" Yamaguchi remembered "shoot, I left it in the bathroom"  
"Do you think anyone found it?" Ennoshita asked.  
"I don't know, but I should go and check if it is still there," Yamaguchi whispered back and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

When Yamaguchi got to the bathroom he looked at the sink where the test had been, but there was nothing there. Hinata walked into the bathroom at that moment, he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes but he still looked energetic.

"Hey Yamaguchi," he said.  
"Hey" Yamaguchi responded.  
"What's up?" Hinata asked.  
"Nothing, I was just headed to breakfast. want to come with me"  
"Nah, I think I am going to come downstairs in a bit."

Yamaguchi made his way back downstairs totally normally and sat back down at the table.

"Was it there?" Ennoshita whispered and asked.  
"It wasn't there, someone must have moved it" Yamaguchi responded.  
"Did you ever look at the test?" Suga whispered to Yamaguchi from the other side of Ennoshita.  
"No, and it is not still in the bathroom," Yamaguchi responded.  
"So..." Oikawa said making himself heard.  
"Get it over with Toru" Iwaizumi snapped.  
"Fine, I was in the bathroom in the middle of the night and I saw a pregnancy test on the counter" Oikawa started.  
"Whose?" Tanaka asked.  
"Oikawa, come here I need to talk to you," Ennoshita said and pulled Oikawa into the game room.

"What?" Oikawa asked.  
"You are not to say anything more, it is not your business" Ennoshita warned.  
"Fine, but you know whose it was" Oikawa stated.  
"Yes, I want you to know that you are not going to find out who it is but they do not know what that test said and I do need to know" Ennoshita confirmed.  
"I will not say anything more, other than the fact that it was positive," Oikawa said.  
"Good to know, you will keep quiet about this." Ennoshita opened the door and both of them stepped out.

"So, whose was it?" Tanaka asked.  
"That is none of your business, and Oikawa does not know either," Ennoshita warned.  
"So you know?" Noya asked.  
"Of course I know, I have all of the medical supplies under my surveillance and control you all cannot get your meds if I am not around," Ennoshita confirmed.  
"Do we know if it was positive or negative" the betas pressed.  
"You all still have no right to know, I am going to head out for the day. Kiyoko makes sure everyone takes their meds according to the updated list." Ennoshita said as he left the house for the pre-med class he was taking during the weekends so that he wouldn't have to take it next year.  
"What updated list?" Kiyoko asked as she got a text.

-Messages-

Ennoshita: Hinata, Yachi, Oikawa, and Tohru all get inhibitors. The alphas get half a suppressant pill each. Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata get ADHD medication.  
Kiyoko: great, what about- wait nvm


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored with the current timeline, so I am doing a time skip. everything will be filled in with flashbacks but I am not giving any context to this other than the fact that it takes place five years later. the area(sanctuary) is completely built and they have people staying in the dorms now. 
> 
> I may go back to the normal timeline, but I hope that you like this bit.

-In the doctor quarters and office-

"Why are you here Suga, shouldn't you be working in your office?" Ennoshita asked "if the has anything to do with Hikari, then I can tell you that she is an omega and will be moved to the omega dorms under your sister surveillance"   
"This is not about Hikari, though I always worry about my daughter." Suga smiled "this is about the omegas coming in today, they are going to be hard to deal with because they are already a pack. but you have to know everything except their names, as long as they are or were in trouble I want you to know everything about them except their names."  
"I know what has to happen, but I advise you start expanding the heat area, the rut rooms are not as needed and the alphas are not triggered by each other's ruts so they can just stay in their dorms." Ennoshita advised, "also make sure that Hinata is okay, he seems to be having trouble adapting to being pregnant."  
"I will do what I can," Suga said and was on his way.

-The omega dorms-

"Hi, I am Tohru the head of the omega dorms. I can show you anything you want to see, except for the alpha dorms. is it understood that you will not go near the alpha dorms under any circumstances" Tohru introduced.  
"Understood" the little five-year-olds that had just left the nursery and maternity dorms echoed.  
"What would you like to see?" Tohru asked.  
"The omega garden" one said.  
"The main house" another inputted.  
"The boss," Hikari said.  
"Let's start with the omega garden, then we can go to the main house and see your parents if they are there. and then we can go to talk to Daichi Nii-san" Tohru decided.

-With the new omegas-

"It's going to be okay, we are going to an omega sanctuary. you will have to talk to a doctor first, but they will get you on track" Kuroo said as he drove the bus toward the packhouse.  
"You are terrible at comforting people, you know that?" Kenma looked at Kuroo with distaste.  
"You try" Kuroo responded.  
"Hi, I am an omega just like you and this is my alpha Kuroo. we are going somewhere where you can live freely until you are healthy and can work on your own." Kenma looked back at them with a smile "I want you to know that this entire business is run by paired omegas and alpha, there are areas where alphas aren't even allowed. You will have everything you need until you can work for yourself and make an honest living, we take in children that have been abandoned just because of their second gender. I hope you all like it here." and with that Kenma turned back around and motioned for Kuroo to never say anything about that again.

They arrived in front of the main house, and Daichi and Suga were standing there to greet them.

"Welcome to our home" Suga smiled.  
"Welcome to the pack." Daichi nodded at them.  
"Come inside and eat and we will explain everything, are there any pregnant omegas or children. they will be seen by our doctors first to ensure that they are totally healthy" as soon as Suga said this a little boy raised his hand, he couldn't have been more than fourteen and had probably just recently gone into his first heat. Suga smiled at the reaction and motioned for Hinata to come over and help him.  
"Hello everyone, I am Hin-Kageyama Shoyo please call me Shoyo. Though I don't look it I am 20 and a bonded omega, so your pheromones will not affect my mate and my pheromones will not affect you." Shoyo motioned for the boy to follow him and left the rest of the people to Suga and Daichi.  
"Now that one introduction is out of the way, we should get some food in all of you." Suga and the rest of the omegas entered the house and made their way toward the open eating area, everyone grabbed a seat. "we do need to know something first, meals and diets are based on how old you are and if you have had any children. my diet is different from Shoyo's diet because I have two kids and I am 23, while he has not had any kids yet and is 20. I need to know if any of you have had children." 

No one raised their hands so Kiyoko and Yachi brought out the food for everyone. once everyone had been served Kiyoko and Yachi came to the front and introduced themselves.

"I am Kiyoko Hitoka, and I am an omega. This is my wife and mate Kiyoko Shimizu." She introduced.  
"Nice to meet you," Shimizu said.

"Daichi Nii-san? Suga Nii-chan?" Tohru asked as she peeked her head out of the 'omega only room'.  
"Tohru? come say hi to the new omegas." Suga said and ushered her inside.  
"Um... Suga Nii-chan, I am in the middle of a tour for the new five-year-olds that are going to be living in the omega dorms" she said as she brought the others into the house.  
"Hi" the little kids greeted the new omegas.

The new omegas looked at the little herd of five-year-old omegas in bewilderment, they had known there were other omegas of all ages here. but they did not think that the children would be that young.

"Hello" they greeted shyly.  
"I am Sugawara Tohru, I am the supervisor of the omega dorms and have lived here since before this place was established as a sanctuary. I will be your supervisor and I have a couple of rules, but the main one is under any circumstances do not enter the alpha dorms. omega and alpha dorms are separate and separation in the dorms based on gender is only that males and females cannot share a room, there are separate bathrooms for the separate genders as well. This is the main house, and where you will stay during your heats, we will protect you during this vulnerable time and you have to trust us for us to do this. thanks" Tohru rambled.  
"Hi, I am Sawamura Hikari the daughter of the boss and vice boss." Hikari raised her hand to shake someone's hand but was picked up by her mother instead.

Kageyama entered the house and that moment and scared all of the new omegas, his pheromones were dark and angry. He had a scary look on his face and was looking around the room for something.

"Where is Shoyo?" he asked, then noticing the quivering omegas he toned down the output of his pheromones.  
"Shoyo is in will the new omega kid and the doctor, you go upstairs and get control of your pheromones. Tohru will get him and bring him to you." Suga announced, it was not up for discussion.  
"Okay Suga" and Kageyama stomped upstairs.

The omegas wondered how Suga was able to subdue such an alpha even though he was still a normal omega.

"You live in my house and my dorms, you follow my rules. that is if you were wondering how I did that, and omega is still not allowed to own businesses or even charities. so I found a way around that and made my mate the "boss" and I supposedly work under him, but that is in name only. Welcome to my home, you will all be safe." with that Suga went all the way upstairs with Hikari to the nursery where she used to sleep and got a couple of her things in a backpack and gave it to her so she could decorate her dorm. 

-With the doctor(Ennoshita)-

"You were the only child," Ennoshita asked, the little boy nodded.  
"I don't need you to even speak unless I hurt you, then you have to speak up so I can know what is wrong. do you understand?" Ennoshita asked, the little boy nodded again.

Ennoshita started the examination, most of it was questions. He did spend a large amount of time checking if the boy was physically okay. he was into the last couple of questions and examinations when he saw it.

"How many weeks ago was your last heat?" Ennoshita asked the boy held up both hand with all ten fingers, Shoyo let out a small gasp.  
"Do you have any serious diseases?" he asked, the boy shook his head.  
"Was the last time you had intercourse during your heat?" he asked, the boy looked shy but then nodded.  
"Hinata I need you to go inside, tell Suga to come out here and to call Coach and Takeda as well as the police" Ennoshita whispered to Shoyo.  
"It is Shoyo now, but sure" with that Shoyo made his way to the door, but before he could leave Tohru entered.  
"Shoyo, Kageyama was scaring the other new omegas he was looking for you, please go inside and calm him," Tohru said between pants.  
"Sure, go take care of the five-year-olds" and Shoyo went inside.  
"Tohru, when you go inside I want you to tell the other new omegas to go to the omega garden. take them there if you have to, but I will see them from there." Ennoshita stated "also tell Tendou and Goshiki to come to see me when they get the chance"  
"Got it doc" and Tohru was gone as well.


	17. a lonely omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going back to the original plot because my brain is working a hundred different thoughts and ideas out at a time, have a nice time meeting the new players on the teams during the spring prefectural tournament.

The day Hinata and Kageyama had gone to Shiratorizawa they ran into Ushijima, but they also ran into an extremely tall omega that had dropped before he had gotten to the gym. It made Hinata worry that the omega had something wrong or was sick, but he had forgotten about it in the emotions and energy of a new tournament. That is until they beat Aoba Josai.

-After the match-

"I am going to go to the bathroom and grab my stuff before I go to the bus and we leave," Hinata said as he ran in the direction of the bathrooms he had gone to at the beginning of the day.  
"I'll go with you Hinata," Kageyama said as his mate ran into a door.   
"They are hopeless without each other" Ennoshita facepalmed.  
"Yup," Kinoshita and Narita said at the same time.

-In the hallway in front of the other court-

"Ushi I am fine, just let me go to the nurse" the red-haired tall omega pleaded.  
"No, you are my omega. I will take care of you and help you." Ushijima did not let go of the omega's arm.  
"Fine, but you stay outside while they are examining me." and the omega tried to walk away.

Ushijima pulled the omega into a hug, he was tense-looking but it was as sincere as he could be. Hinata and Kageyama walked by as Ushijima tipped the omega's chin up and into a kiss.

"Not here" the omega pleaded.  
"Fine, but when we get home I will kiss you," Ushijima said as the omega shied away from his touch.

The omega left and went on his way to the nurse's office, Ushijima following closely behind. 

"Hey, Ushijima" Hinata greeted as he turned the corner.  
"Hinata Shoyo from the concrete, where is your alpha?" Ushijima turned around to look at the tiny omega.  
"Right here" Hinata responded as Kageyama ran around the corner trying to catch up with Hinata.  
"Ushijima" Kageyama bowed his head in respect.  
"Oh? Who is this?" The taller omega turned around noticing that Ushijima wasn't following him "Ushi, who are they?"  
"Shoyo Hinata and Kageyama Tobio from the concrete, they say they will beat us and go to nationals." Ushijima's voice was emotionless as usual.  
"Oh? Did you all lose your last match?" Tendou asked out of true curiosity "or will we actually be facing you tomorrow?"  
"You will be facing us," Hinata said while standing up as tall as he could, the deadly glow still glistening in his eyes.   
"I don't think we caught your name." Kageyama pointed out.  
"I'm Tendou, I am the middle blocker for Shiratorizawa and Ushi's omega." Tendou turned around and headed in the other direction.  
"Hey, Kageyama? I am going to ask him something, I will go to the bathroom after. Please stay with Ushijima so that Tendou and I can talk omega to omega" Hinata said as he ran after the taller omega, it was easier for him to catch up because of his speed and the fact that the other omega was walking.

-With Karasuno-

"Do you think those idiots are okay?" Daichi asked as Suga put the last of the bags into the bus.  
"Yeah, they are like our children. But as long as they are together they will be fine, once we get back to the house we can ask them what happened" Suga said as he picked up a sleeping Tohru and took her onto the bus.

-With Hinata and Tendou- 

"Hey, Tendou?" Hinata said the name as if he was unsure of if it was right.  
"Yeah?" Tendou responded, he had been walking while hunched over and he looked like he was in pain.  
"You were the omega that dropped when we went to Shiratorizawa" Hinata stated.  
"Yeah, I was but what does that have to do with anything?" Tendou asked.  
"Um... I was wondering if you have a medical condition you don't want your alpha to figure out." Hinata put plainly.  
"I don't feel comfortable talking about this here." Tendou opened the door to the nurse's office.

"Hello" the nurse greeted "how can I help you?"  
"I need suppressant, I misplaced mine" Tendou responded.  
"Okay, here they are." The nurse handed him a small bottle.  
"Thanks, can we use one of the extra rooms to talk," Hinata asked while motioning to the two of them.  
"Yeah, you can. Please use the room in the far back, I will come and get you if one of your teammates comes to find you." The nurse said as she sat back down at her desk.  
"Thank you," Hinata said as he pulled Tendou into the backroom.

"Will you tell me now?" Hinata asked as he locked the door.  
"Yes, the question you asked earlier. Yes, I do have a condition that Ushi doesn't know about. He is too dense to realize when anyone lies to him, the condition I have is called touch starvation." Tendou said as he itched his elbow.  
"Why don't you ask your alpha for help, he is there and probably wants to help you," Hinata said as his phone buzzed and a message from Kageyama appeared on the screen.

Kageyama: Boke, I need you and Tendou to get over here. Ushijima went into rut and me and the other alpha's that are around cannot help him, he needs Tendou  
Hinata: I will tell him and we will be on our way  
Kageyama: great

"I need to ask you something" Hinata stated.  
"Okay, I will answer but you have to tell me what that text just said" Tendou argued.  
"Okay, do you believe that you deserve to be loved by your alpha," Hinata asked.  
"Yes, I do. I want to be loved but I don't deserve it" Tendou confessed.  
"Fine, just know that you do deserve to be loved. The text message said that we should go to Ushijima immediately." Hinata said as he pulled Tendou into a run and they ran down the hall.

-With Ushijima and Kageyama(right after Hinata went after Tendou)-

"Why stay here?" Ushijima asked.  
"Because my omega asked me to" Kageyama responded.  
"So you just blindly follow your omega?" Ushijima asked.  
"Yes, I live with my pack and we let our omegas rule us as we would control them. I may be called the king of the court, but my omega is a perfect queen." Kageyama looked at Ushijima with a loathing that he only used on the people he was across the court from.  
"I have to go, I-" Ushijima turned around suddenly and then dropped to his knees.

People around the two alphas got closer to see what had happened, Semi Eita and Reon two alphas from Shiratorizawa made sure that all of the omegas were out of the area before they started to help Ushijima. The alphas from the crowd and Kageyama tried to hold Ushijima down but were failing, Kageyama took out his phone and sent Hinata a message. They got Ushijima onto the court and then locked the doors to the gym so he could cool down, but Kageyama knew that he wouldn't. Everytime someone tried to get inside the gym Kageyama or one of the shiratorizawa alphas stopped them.

"Who did you text while we were holding him down?" Semi asked right before he stopped another beta from entering the gym.  
"My mate" Kageyama stated blankly.  
"You are dating someone?" Semi asked.  
"No, he is just my temporary mate." Kageyama explained "doesn't your school make you pair with someone?"  
"No, but if there is an omega they get to choose from the alphas who they want as a mate, what is you type by the way?" Reon joined in.  
"Oh, I like short cute energetic omegas. Mostly girls but sometimes boys" Kageyama explained as Hinata appeared around the corner.  
"Bakayama, dumbass where's Ushijima" Hinata said.  
"I have to go to him" Tendou muttered under his breath as he appeared around the corner breathless.  
"Hinata Boke, go to the bathroom now we have this handled." Kageyama explained.  
"Nope, I will make sure that this omega gets to be loved and touched by his alpha. Or we can go get ennoshita and sugamama and they can convince him to join our pack where he will be safe and loved." Hinata boldly stated.  
"You um..." Tendou was speechless.  
"Fine Boke, but when this is done you are going to the bathroom then explaining everything to Suga." Kageyama decided.  
"Now that you and your mate are done with your lovers quarrel can we help Ushijima" Semi stated pulling away from whispering to a beta with oddly cut bangs.

They let Tendou inside and then closed the door, Hinata went to the bathroom and Daichi, Ennoshita, and Narita got Tendou and Ushijima into Saeko's car and took them to the pack house. The rest of Shiratorizawa came to check it out as well as check on their ace and middle blocker, it was decided that if Karasuno won against Shiratorizawa then Shiratorizawa would become funders and members of the pack house. Well actually only Semi and the guy with the weird bangs who turned out to be an omega quite skilled at suppressing his pheromones, Tendou and Ushijima, and Goshiki were invited to stay. Semi and Shirabu decided that they would help build more housing on the property and help with gathering omegas in need. Ushijima agreed because it would help Tendou and Goshiki refused to come and stay because he was safe at his own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for Tendou's back story from the fanfic "the unlucky omega"
> 
> I want ideas for other backstories and chapters from the readers.


	18. finals

"Are we finally going to beat you?" Kageyama asked as Ushijima appeared at the door of the basement.  
"Where are we?" Ushijima looked around "and how long have we been here?"  
"You're at our team's packhouse, your omega should rest and we will bring you and the rest of the people who are staying here to the community center for the game," Suga said as he exited the kitchen holding a large plate of eggs on one hand and a large plate of toast in the other.  
"Okay, Tendou will be okay here. Who else stayed while I was in rut?" Ushijima sat down at the table and made himself a plate of breakfast.  
"We did" Semi appeared with Shirabu close by his side.  
"Both of you now have rooms on the second floor, Kageyama get the rest of the team up and down here. Make sure that Iwaizumi and Oikawa will bring Tohru to the game when she wakes up." Daichi said as he settled down for breakfast next to Suga.  
"Of course" Kageyama made his way upstairs.  
"Toru Oikawa is here? He really should have come to Shiratorizawa" Ushijima got up so that he could go check on his omega.  
"I am not quite sure how to respond to that, but you can make your way to the gym we will meet up with you later," Daichi said as he gathered everyone's things at the door while people started to appear around the table.  
"I cannot believe we are going up against Shiratorizawa," Yamaguchi said to Tsukishima who just stared into space.

The basement door opened and Ushijima exited holding Tendou in his arms.

"We will be going" and Ushijima left, Semi and Shirabu followed.  
"We will be back later tonight and we are thankful for a place to stay." Shirabu bowed his head before he left the house.  
"They are going to be an amazing addition to our home" Suga stated as he took away the dirty plates.  
"They will be more of a burden on me," Ennoshita said as he handed out the daily pills.

Morning sickness pills for Noya, Suga, and Yamaguchi. Inhibitors for Hinata, Yachi, Oikawa, and Tohru. Everyone got normal daily vitamins and electro lights. 

"This is going to be the deciding match, I am so exited." Hinata jumped up and down.  
"I would have thought you would be nervous, it is normal of you to have troubles before a match" Kageyama teased.

-Timeskip-

"Sho!" two people called as the crows made their way to the gym.  
"Oh, your here, I didn't think you would make it." Hinata ran over to them and greeted them excitedly.  
"Don't look now but that alpha from our one game in middle school is here" one of the boys stated.  
"Yo, Hinata who are these dudes?" Tanaka walked away from Ennoshita's side to explore the unknown people.  
"They are from my middle school team" Hinata explained.  
"I played on the soccer team" one of them said.  
"I played on the basketball team" the other explained.  
"Sounds like you don't have what it takes" Tanaka went back to the rest of the team.  
"Hinata Boke we have to get ready" Kageyama called.  
"Why is he talking to you?" The first boy asked.  
"Bakageyama get over here" Hinata called.  
"What boke" Kageyama said as he strode over to his omega's side "who are they"  
"Hey" both of them waved as they looked back at hinata for an explanation.  
"This is my temporary highschool mate Tobio Kageyama" Hinata explained.  
"And how did that happed" both of their mouths dropped open at what he said.  
"It just did, now let me take my omega so that we can warm up" Kageyama dragged Hinata away from them.

-Timeskip-

"I can't walk" Hinata said.  
"Ennoshita, we need a little help" Kageyama called.  
"No I don't think it is that" Hinata said.  
"And I think it is because you have lost control of your pheromones." Kageyama explained, Hinata sniffed the air and was assaulted with the smell of oranges.  
"I'm sorry, I wish this had better timings" Hinata dropped.

The entire team came running but Kageyama just growled and picked up Hinata, Ennoshita followed them out of the gym as everyone but the Karasuno team looked at the court in shock. Shiratorizawa looked at the Karasuno team in interest because one of their players had never dropped right after a game, the supporters were surprised to see the "king of the court" acting like a normal alpha toward and omega. Karasuno celebrated their win while everyone else recovered from their shock.

"Thank you for the game" Daichi said as he shook Ushijima's hand.  
"I am back" Ennoshita announced his return.  
"How is Hinata?" Suga asked as everyone else crowded to hear the news.  
"Hinata had an irregular hear, I was able to get to Kageyama before he did anything and give his suppressants so he could control himself." Ennoshita explained "I just hope that Hinata's condition doesn't affect him" Ennoshita muttered the last part to himself so only a couple of the people heard, most of them ignored it except suga who spent the ride home thinking about why he said that.

The entire team spent the day making sure that the house was okay looking for when Ushijima, Tendou, Semi, and Shirabu brought their stuff so they could move in. Kageyama spent his time guarding the basement door because that was as close as anyone would let him to Hinata and he wanted to protect his omega. When the doorbell finally rang Tohru was to first to the door.

"Hello, who is it?" she asked to the closed door.  
"It is the people you invited to stay with you from Shiratorizawa" Ushijima said in is normal emtionles tone.  
"Oh, another alpha to play with" Tohru said as she opened the door and immediately jumped on Ushijima, Tendou growled.  
"Whose child is this? I didn't think any of you had kids." Tendou remarked.  
"Tendou, this is my little sister Tohru. Tohru please get off of Tendou's alpha." Suga introduced.  
"Nice to meet you Tohru" Tendou said.  
"You are that omega that this guy came to our house and left with while you were unconscious" Tohru stated.  
"That is correct Tohru, and now he will be living with us so be polite" Daichi chimed.  
"Fine, but I don't want to share my floor." Tohru stated.  
"You will have to soon anyways" Noya interjected from the other room as he snuggled into Asahi and tried to not move to much.  
"I think I should take my leave" Suga said as he ran up the stairs.

They brought their things to their rooms and then made their way to the sitting area where everyone was, the betas were on the floor playing a card game. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were sitting on a love seat, Tsuki looked pissed that everyone else was there while they were snuggleing. Noya and Asahi were in an arm chair, Noya sitting on Asahi's lap and trying not to make sudden movements as to upset his stomach. Kiyoko and Yachi were making dinner, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were cleaning up after Tohru. Tohru was jumping around the room trying to go from one person to the next in less than a second, the Shiratorizawa students looked at the group surprised that there could be that much chaos in the house.

"Welcome to our home, check in with Ennoshita so he knows about your cycles and meds and stuff because he handles all that. I am going to check on Suga, he is probably just not going to come down tonight. Kiyoko put a plate of food in the fridge for Suga later" Dachi said as he went upstairs.  
"Got it" Kiyoko called from the kitchen.  
"So how many omegas in this house are pregnant?" Shirabi asked.  
"I think we are at three out of ten?" Kinoshita answered.  
"What?" Semi responded in shock "that cannot be right"  
"Yeah, with you two" Ennoshita pointed to Tendou and Shirabu "we have ten omegas. Three of our teams omegas are pregnant so yes those numbers are correct"   
"On that topic, my heat is coming up and I was wondering if I could decorate one of the heat rooms" Oikawa stated rather than asking.  
"You haven't decorated a heat room yet?" Narita asked.  
"No, I haven't. May I?" He asked.  
"Of course, you live here after all" Ennoshita answered and gestured for Kinoshita to show him to room he could decorate.

After they left the air was stiff and odd until Daichi helped bring Suga down the stairs so he could sit with the others.

"You okay Suga?" Noya asked as he turned his head in their direction.  
"Iwaizumi can you go put Tohru to bed?" Suga asked as soon as he was settled, Daichi ran to get him a bucket incase he vomited again.  
"Yeah, I will be right back" Iwaizumi took Tohru upstairs.  
"You invite us here, but won't it be more of a stain for you to have other omegas that are in heat and other unfirmiliar alpha pheromones around?" Semi asked, vaugly aware of how nervously Shirabu was shifting next to him.  
"Yes, but if you needed a place to stay then that is why we got a pack house. To help other omegas and alphas that need it." Suga stated.

The betas made their way to the temporary rooms that had been set up for them on the last floor, Shirabu got up and ran to Ennoshit and pulled him aside.

"I need your help" Shirabu said "you are the one in charge of medication right?"


	19. a what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry guys but you will have to forgive me for what I am going to do, it is only for suspense and you will find out eventually. 
> 
> Also, beware of the graphic violence

-Time skip-

They are at nationals about to play their first team and everything is normal, or at least as normal as it could be. No one was in heat or a rut and it rarely aligned this perfectly.

"Because of this alignment, I think that it is probably going to get easier living together." Ennoshita calculates.  
"Why?" Yamaguchi asked from the corner he was in, nerves, and morning sickness did not mix is what he had realized.  
"Well, if you all are on your heat cycle at the same time then it will be easier to schedule matches and stuff with other teams." Narita translated.  
"Well, are we aligned?" Hinata asked while half putting on his jersey.  
"The alphas are not aligned but the omegas that have been living at the house for a while are almost aligned," Ennoshita said as he looked at the calendar he used to keep track of everything.  
"Alphas never align with each other ruts, they pheromones purposely make it different so we are not fighting over the same omega at all times," Daichi stated.  
"Okay, well that is all I wanted to know. Everyone should get into their jerseys and check-in with Kiyoko for your meds, she has all of the medication for each person." No one had realized the Ennoshita was completely done and dressed in his jersey as he left the changing room.

Everyone made their way to Kiyoko and Yachi, getting their water bottles and medications at the same time. Kiyoko gave them the meds and Yachi made sure they took them, Ennoshita made sure the referees and coaches all had emergency suppressants in case someone on their team went into heat. The first team they were going to play was only betas and they wouldn't have to worry about the other team causing a player to go into heat, even if all of the players were bonded. 

The game went as planned as Karasuno won to the surprise of the people watching and the other team, Kageyama high fived Hinata in the middle of the game and thought about his hands being a little on the warm side but he brushed it off. They went to the inn at the end of the day with one win under their belt, and all slept the night away.

"Ugh" Hinata tossed and turned around on his futon.  
"Shhh" Kageyama shushed from beside him and then muttered something incomprehensible and Hinata knew he was asleep.

Suga got up from the futon he was sharing with Daichi to go to the bathroom and Noya snuggled deeper into Asahi before bolting upright and vomiting into a bucket placed beside his futon so he wouldn't have to run to the bathroom or the garbage. Yamaguchi was sitting upright and doing some breathing exercises to calm his stomach, Hinata got up and the two omegas looked at him, he walked out of the room and to the bathrooms. His stomach churned as he thought about what Kageyama would think of him not getting enough sleep.

"Boke why did you not get enough sleep, you will cost us the game" he imagined Kageyama saying to him, but then something came up his throat and he ran into one of the stalls puking up everything he had eaten for dinner. 

"Are you okay?" Suga asked from outside the stall.  
"No, I don't know what is wrong" Hinata responded.  
"Okay, do you want me to stay or go get Ennoshita or Takeda," Suga asked?  
"You can go get Ennoshita, but not Takeda. I want to be able to play tomorrow" Hinata confirmed Suga's theory.  
"Okay, I will be right back" Suga left and Hinata started vomiting again.

When Suga got back to the room Noya and Yamaguchi looked at him for an answer on where Hinata was, Suga shook his head saying that Hinata was not okay but the two omegas didn't understand what he meant. Suga walked over to Ennoshita, shook him awake and he sat up immediately with a questioning look on his face. Suga motioned for him to grab his bag and follow, Ennoshita did as the pack leader instructed.

"Where is he?" Hinata asked as he sat with his knees to his chest in the stall.  
"Hinata?" Ennoshita asked as he entered the bathroom.  
"Ennoshi-" Hinata started to say before he threw up again.  
"Which is it?" Ennoshita asked, Hinata shrugged and went back to hugging his knees to his chest. "Okay, well take these nausea suppressants. They will help"  
"I have to get back and help Noya and Yamaguchi get back to sleep, Hinata I will come back in a little bit to get you settled in a different room with a bucket and some meds" Suga almost left.  
"No, I will go back and sleep with Kageyama. I have to play tomorrow, I will play tomorrow no matter what." Hinata announces and tried to stand but immediately shook with chills and vomited.  
"Okay, just calm down and stay still try to hold down the rest of your meals from today" Suga left with that and Ennoshita tried to help Hinata calm down.

"Is Hinata okay?" Noya whispered to Suga when he came over to help him.  
"No, but don't worry" Suga gave Noya a pretzel and some water and then handed him a morning sickness pill "He is with Ennoshita, he will be fine"  
"Okay" Noya looked at the pretzel as if it was a foreign object and just to the pill with the water.  
"I know Ennoshita has him-" Yamaguchi started before stopping himself to breathe and try to calm down his stomach "but he smelled different, and I know that Kageyama didn't spend his heat with him."  
"Don't talk, I will go talk to Hinata. You take your meds and go to sleep, I have to take mine too but I have to help Hinata first" Suga left the two omegas alone so they could sleep. 

"Hinata if you don't calm down your stomach won't settle and you won't be able to sleep" Ennoshita scolded, leaving out the part of him not being able to play so that Hinata wouldn't yell at him and get more worked up.  
"Ennoshita, I don't think it is just the stomach bug," Suga said as soon as he entered.  
"Why? Does he have it?" Ennoshita asked cryptically, Suga sniffed the air to confirm Yamaguchi's theory.  
"Yeah, he does" Suga answered grimly.  
"Will you please tell me what is going on?" Hinata asked.  
"Hinata when was the last time you had intercourse with Kageyama?" Ennoshita asked.  
"Um... I haven't" Hinata answered.  
"Are you sure it is not mixed with someone else's scent?" Ennoshita asked.  
"No, I am sure it is his. It is his normal tangerine with the smell mixed in" Suga responded.  
"What smell?" Hinata asked.  
"The smell of a new fetus" Suga looked away.  
"So, um... how old is it?" Hinata asked curiously.  
"New, like four days old" Suga looked Hinata in the eyes.

Hinata had felt a tear run down his cheek as he started to panic, he didn't know what he did wrong to deserve this. 

"I didn't want to tell you, I could never tell Bakageyama" Hinata started through speeding up breaths.  
"You can tell us anything, we will keep any secrets for you. But you have to tell us if you want help" Ennoshita comforted  
"I-I was raped, a couple of days ago before we left for nationals. Some alphas from my class came onto me when I was on the way home, one of them tried to remove my collar." Hinata revealed his neck to reveal scratches that had been hidden by a turtle neck "I got home afterward and cleaned up, but I was not staying with you guys cause I wanted to spend time with my family. They didn't seem to notice that I was off, but I don't want this." Hinata struggled to breathe.  
"Calm down" Ennoshita instructed.  
"After nationals, we can take you to get rid of it. Don't tell Kageyama, he may not notice your scent has changed. I want you to come to me or Ennoshita if something happens, Noya and Yamaguchi, both know something is not right with you, and Yamaguchi noticed the scent." Suga instructed.  
"I will, I have to get some sleep and the meds finally kicked in. See you in the morning guys" Hinata plastered a fake smile on his face and left the bathroom.

Ennoshita pulled the nausea meds and put them into Hinatas prescription box as well as edited the calendar so that it had the different meds Hinata would take after nationals, he put them aside and made sure that it had a special note for Kiyoko that said to give Hinata the nausea meds instead of the inhibitors when everyone got their meds so that no one would know about what was happening with Hinata. Suga went back to the room and snuggled back up to Daichi who just hugged him back, and Suga fell asleep held close in Daichi's arms.

Hinata tossed and turned until he passed out, and started dreaming:

Heavy pheromones enveloped him, three large figures loomed over him as he scurried backward until his back his a tree. His head made a loud thud as it hit the tree and the alphas looked at him like they had been starving all of their lives and he was a warm meal. He tried to scream but the voice was caught in his throat, the alphas ripped off his clothes and scratched at the collar on his neck that he normally hid with some sort of scarf. 

"Stupid omega, walking home all alone" one of them taunted as he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants just enough that Hinata could see his d***. 

The others followed the first one's lead, they same onto Hinata as he struggled and yelled for help. No one heard him and no one came to help, when it was over he couldn't walk home, and the alphas left him there. When he could walk again he walked home in silence, his pride ruined and what had happened on show for the whole world to see. When he got home his mom was in the kitchen and his sister had already gone to sleep so he just went upstairs and no one in his family saw him, they heard him get home but they didn't see how broken he looked.


End file.
